Hermione's Admirers
by Plaidly Lush
Summary: Finished. In the middle of sixth year, Hermione's life once again becomes complicated. Mysterious Christmas gifts, unicorns and Pegasuses, unbalanced DADA teachers, and all the normal school troubles. Evil teasers. Read and Review. Thanks!
1. Green Silk

I think this one's going to be good. It's a love triangle between Hermione, Ron, and mystery character.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters or names or places or things except Hermione's dress- it's mine.   
  
Chapter 1- Green Silk  
  
Hermione sat down between Ron and Neville in the Great Hall on Christmas Eve. Harry sat across from them, writing something under the table. "What are you doing, Harry?"   
  
"Uh, nothing," Harry said, filling his mouth with a huge bite of chicken. Ginny, who had been engrossed in conversation with Lavender Brown, glanced at him curiously as he downed his goblet of pumpkin juice.   
  
Sensing the need to change the subject, Hermione, "Christmas tomorrow."   
  
"I'm just glad Malfoy's leaving," Ron said, glaring as the blond Slytherin pulled his trunk past. "He's been bragging for weeks about his trip to the Caribbean with his mother. Swaggering even more than usual." Ron glared again as Malfoy left the hall.   
  
"Ugh, imagine Malfoy in a Speedo," Hermione grinned. Ginny and Lavender giggled.   
  
Ron and Harry both gagged. "Ew, Hermione, we're eating here."   
  
"Sorry." Hermione took a thoughtful bite of Yorkshire pudding. She had been trying to trick Ron and Harry into telling her what they got for her, but the only thing they had told her was that they had combined their money to buy her a present. She wondered whether it could be a prank gift. She frowned at the thought. She always got them nice gifts.   
  
"What, doesn't it taste good?" Harry asked.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"What are you making that face for?" She knew he would press her until she answered.   
  
"Just thinking," she said.   
  
"Probably misses her classes already," Ron said around a mouthful of food. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. He never seemed to realize when he talked with his mouth full. She threw a creampuff at him, and he ate it.   
  
Later, the four of them- Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione- sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. The tower seemed empty. Remaining were Neville, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati, the Creeveys, two second years called Ford and Concord, and three of the first year boys. No seventh years had stayed except for one Hermione didn't know, and she was up in her room. All the fourth and third years had gone.   
  
Soon the common room had emptied. All four of them were too excited to talk, so they didn't. Eventually, they climbed drowsily into their beds. Wondering what would be waiting in her present pile tomorrow, Hermione let sleep claim her.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione awoke to muffled giggles and drew back the curtains on her bed to find Parvati and Lavender sprawled on the floor in front of their present piles. Seeing her awake, Parvati held up what they were giggling over. "Look what Alexander gave me." She referred to the seventh year Ravenclaw she was always walking with and kissing in corners. It was a picture of them kissing, but of course it was moving. Parvati put the painting aside as her painted self started to remove Alexander's shirt.   
  
Hermione could not help giggling herself. "It's very nice," she said, climbing out of bed. She ran her fingers through her long hair. At the beginning of last year, she had convinced her parents to let her use a permanent spell to straighten it. That was when she had started getting attention from boys. When she had met up with Ron and Harry on the train at the beginning of fifth year, she had had to close both their mouths for them. Now, more than a year later, they were used to it.   
  
She sat in front of her own pile of presents. It seemed bigger than usual. She picked one of them up and read the card. Rolling her eyes, she opened the present from one of her admirers. It was a pretty pair of heart-shaped pearl earrings. Hermione wished they would stop buying her things. She went through a dozen more things like this before she got to the real goods.   
  
The first thing she got excited over was Professor McGonagall's note.   
  
*Your report on the transfiguration of magical plants and animals was quite enjoyable to read. It earned one hundred and ten percent, and twenty-five points for Gryffindor.*  
  
Parvati and Lavender huffed and urged her to get on with the presents. They had both finished, and were munching on chocolates from among Lavender's gifts. Hermione set the professor's note aside and picked up another present. It was gold-wrapped with a red ribbon. Her parents always wrapped presents for her in Gryffindor colors.   
  
Expecting a toothbrush, sugar free snacks, and dental floss, Hermione opened the rather large box. These were all included, but were not the extent of the box's contents. An array of ink bottles sat within, accompanied by many-colored feather quills. After a brief inspection, Hermione found that the ink was colored to match the feather attached to the bottle. Underneath that, she found very fine parchment with a barely visible pattern of maple leaves. She made a mental note to thank her parents as soon as she possibly could.   
  
The next thing she picked up was a smaller box. It looked hand carved. She slid off the string and opened the top. *Hagrid,* she thought. A folded parchment within held a note.   
  
*Thought ye might like this. If ye have te use it, make sure it's an emergency, or very, very important.   
Hagrid*  
  
Wondering what could require such a warning, Hermione lifted out some of the fine white material. It shone brilliantly in the light. Hermione gasped when she realized what it must be. Unicorn hair. *Thank you, Hagrid.* Parvati and Lavender had not figured out what it was, and she did not feel like telling them. Instead, she picked up her next present.   
  
This one was from Harry and Ron, clearly labeled on the green wrapping paper. She opened it slowly and carefully, still trying to puzzle out what it could be before she saw it. She did not succeed, but even Lavender and Pansy stopped talking when she lifted the present from the box.   
  
She stood to hold the dress against her body and look in the full length mirror. "Oooh, try it on, Hermione!" Parvati said. Lavender nodded vigorously. Hermione quickly did as suggested, then stood modeling the dress and trying not to laugh too loud with delight.   
  
The bodice fit like a corset, though more comfortable, and laced up the front with white leather cord. It was white, embroidered in white to look lace-covered, and quite low cut. It emphasized her curved wonderfully. The skirts and sleeves were both of dark green silk. The sleeves were loose, gathered just below the elbow with delicate white ties. The two inches of silk that extended beyond was embroidered with white roses, as was the bottom of the skirt, which swayed around her legs whenever she moved. She closed the box and told the other girls that she had to thank Ron and Harry immediately. Exchanging glances, her dormmates left for breakfast, giggling and whispering.   
  
Ignoring them, Hermione quickly folded a paper airplane and ran to the doorway of the boys' dorms. She sighed when she found them still asleep, and parted Harry's curtains with her wand. He woke when the airplane hit him in the head. He examined the paper. She had written on one wing, "Look up, stupid!" He grinned when he saw her. "Ron, wake up!" he shouted, reaching for his glasses. Something- supposedly Ron- stirred in the bed next to Harry's. Apparently Seamus and Neville were still asleep. "Hermione's-" he stopped abruptly when he looked at her again. He stared, openmouthed, until Ron opened his curtains. They both stood slowly, gaping so widely that Hermione wanted to laugh.   
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione, you're beautiful," Ron breathed. Hermione giggled and threw her arms around each in turn.   
  
"Thank you so much! I cannot believe you did this for me." She thought Ron clung to her a little longer than he ever had before.   
  
"Bet she didn't even see the cloak," Ron grinned when he let go. Hermione agreed with him, she hadn't, but she could try it on later, she wanted to see their presents. "No," Ron protested, "the cloak's the best part. Come on." Ron was so excited he actually led the way to the girls' dorm. He looked sheepish when he realized it, and stood aside so Hermione could enter her room first.   
  
She took the top off the box once more, and took out the cloak. She could not decide whether it or the dress was more beautiful. It was of some very soft, light material, almost as thin as silk, but it warmed her when she put it on. The cloak was black, patterned with small blue-gray, eight pointed stars. Two silver hooks closed the neck, and more fastenings ran the length of the cloak. It was floor-length, and fit as though it was made for her. "Oh, it's so beautiful."   
  
"But that's just the half of it," Ron said, grinning. "Put on the hood."   
  
For the full effect, Hermione closed a few more fastenings before lifting the deep hood from her back. She looked in the mirror, and gasped. "How did you ever afford this?" Hermione turned to her beaming friends. "This is an Invisibility Cloak!"   
  
"Oh, we only had to buy the cloak, not the invisibility," Harry said, snickering. Hermione knew she must have looked confused, then remembered they couldn't see her and lowered the hood. "We kind of discovered a box of galleons- sorry, we can't tell you where. But no one else could possibly claim them. We had the cloak and dress made, and Sirius helped us with the invisibility spell. Oh, we could really do some damage with all the invisibility we've learned. But we won't," he added hastily, seeing Hermione's look.   
  
"Get changed so we can go down to breakfast," Ron said.   
  
"There's still your presents," she reminded him.   
  
"Oh, yeah."   
  
Carrying the cloak over one arm, Hermione followed them back to their dorm. Neville and Seamus looked up when they entered and did a double take at Hermione. "They gave it to me," she said, pointing. "What do you think?" She twirled gracefully.   
  
"I think I need to sit down," Neville muttered.   
  
"You are sitting," Seamus told him.   
  
Neville looked at his bed, on which his bottom rested. And said, "I guess I am."   
  
Hermione sat on Ron's bed as her friends opened their presents. She leaned on one arm, letting her hair spill over her shoulder. "Stop staring, Ron." He did seem to be trying.   
  
She had picked out a book for Ron- Homework Tips for the Lazy Wizard- and he actually said it was a good choice. Aside from that she gave him a black sweater with the Gryffindor lion on the front. He liked this present even more. "Now I won't have to wear Mum's," he said, indicating the maroon sweater with the big 'R' on the front.   
  
For Harry, Hermione had chosen a figurine of a phoenix. It looked almost exactly like Dumbledore's pet, and actually went through the phases of bursting in to flame and rebirth. He smiled and barely managed a thank you before Ginny burst in in her pajamas.   
  
"That was a wonderful poem," Ginny gushed to Harry. He blushed, but returned her embrace. "Hermione, you look amazing!" she exclaimed. Hermione thanked her.   
  
"You'd think someone would still have a concept of boys' and girls' dorms," the anonymous seventh year as she walked past.   
  
Hermione sighed. "I never want to take this off, but I won't wear it to breakfast. You guys go ahead, I'll meet you down there." The others descended the stairs while Hermione went back to her room.   
  
As soon as she closed the door, she saw the three items lying on her bed. Two were envelopes, the third a box. She sat daintily on top of the sheets and picked up the plain envelope first. It was completely unadorned, even by a label. She opened it and unfolded the paper inside.   
  
Hermione found the drawing to be quite exquisite. It was a charcoal representation of a dragon, but though she would have expected fearsome and dramatic, the dragon was serene and gentle, beautiful, yet still powerful. She thought it was meant to be female.   
  
The second envelope was vibrant red. The cover sported a large silver heart with her own name written in script in the center. A note inside said the following.   
  
*Dear Hermione,   
  
You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I am sorry for ever hurting you. I think I may be in love with you. Only time will tell.   
  
Love,   
Your Secret Admirer*  
  
Next she picked up the box. It was wrapped in silver, tied around with a silver ribbon. She unwrapped it carefully. The box itself was silver as well. She held her breath as she took the top off and peered inside.   
  
Reminding herself to breathe, she realized what she was seeing. A finely wrought silver dragon in flight was nestled in green silk. She was sure it was the same dragon from the picture. She lifted it and saw that it was strung on a line of tiny, blue-tinted pearls. She fastened it around her neck. She felt the cool silver resting on her chest. The mirror showed her the strange glow it gave her skin. Strange, but beautiful.   
  
Removing the dress as quickly as she dared, Hermione clothed herself for a regular Christmas, repacked the dragon in the silver box, and started downstairs. Without even realizing she had left Gryffindor Tower, Hermione let her feet go to the Great Hall.   
  
This was definitely not a regular Christmas.   
  
None of the three gifts that she had found on her bed had any indication as to who sent them. She thought they had all been sent by one person.   
  
She had a secret admirer. But this one was serious.   
  
*Who could it be?*   
  
End Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Haha! I am evil. I decided to make the end of each chapter suspenseful, and I'm putting teasers at the end of most of them. Please review, I appreciate them. ;)  
  
Teaser:   
  
"What time?"   
  
"Seven o'clock, not sharp," Harry read.  
  
"I'll meet you guys down there. I have to go to the library."   
  
"The library! Hermione, it's Christmas."   
  
"I know that, Ron, but I have to look something up."   
  
"What, 'Rituals of Half-giants that Require Formal Dress'?" 


	2. Invitation

Okay, you guys. I wasn't planning to update so soon, but I wasn't planning to get so many reviews so quickly. Of course, after this, you might have to wait. Evil laughter.   
  
Chapter 2- Invitation   
  
Harry beckoned for Hermione to sit down. It could be Harry. *No, he's with Ginny, fifteen-year-old slut that she is.* It wasn't Harry. One down…  
  
"What's the matter, Hermione?" Ron asked.   
  
"Nothing," she said quickly. "I was thinking about my dress. I wish I had a good occasion to wear it." She sighed longingly. "Well, let's eat."   
  
Ron was already in the process as he spoke. "What took you so long up there?"   
  
"I didn't want to take it off," Hermione answered. Which was true, though it was not the reason. She didn't want to tell anyone about the mysterious gifts until she knew who they were from.   
  
Hedwig chose that moment to land on Harry's shoulder gracefully. She gazed sharply at the table, where Harry's miniature phoenix pranced. "Thanks, Hedwig." He took the letter from her beak. "It's from Hagrid. He wants us to meet him at the front door tonight. Ah, you'll love this, Hermione. He says, 'Formal dress required'. I wonder what this could mean?"   
  
"It means Hagrid in his brown suit and orange tie again, that's what," Ron shuddered. He really did not like Hagrid's suit.   
  
Hermione was having a hard time thinking about anything but her dress, until she remembered the necklace and the love note. "What time?"   
  
"Seven o'clock, not sharp," Harry read.   
  
"I'll meet you guys down there. I have to go to the library."   
  
"The library! Hermione, it's Christmas."  
  
"I know that, Ron, but I have to look something up."   
  
"What, 'Rituals of Half-Giants that Require Formal Dress'?"  
  
"Ron, shut up. I'm sure it's important. I'll walk you there, Hermione," Ginny said as she stood.   
  
They left the Great Hall together. "I'm sorry about that," Ginny said. "I don't know what's gotten into my brother."  
  
"He's always like that," Hermione dismissed it. But she wondered. *Could* it be Ron?   
  
"So what are you looking up?"   
  
"Well…okay, you promise not to tell anyone?" Ginny promised, crossed her heart and hoped to choke on her pumpkin juice. "Okay, when I went to change out of my dress I found something." She described each to Ginny, whose eyes seemed to widen with every word. "I am sure there's a spell that can help me figure out who sent it. But promise you won't tell anyone."   
  
"I swear," Ginny whispered. "Do you have any idea who it could be?"   
  
"Not really," Hermione lied. She had a few ideas, each as unlikely as the last. She said goodbye to Ginny at the entrance to the library. Hermione went straight for the section on love spells. She and Ginny had spent an hour there last Valentine's day, so she knew exactly where it was. They had not found anything good for her situation, but she thought she had seen…well, she would know when she found it.   
  
Love potions…not, a potion would be too complicated. Twitterpation…make a human fall in love with and animal…*Ew*…Instant Love…Love for a week, love for a month, love for two months, love for a year… Hermione screamed mentally. (It was, after all, the library.) There was nothing- wait! What was that? Love revealer. This was the one she wanted.   
  
"Only one book?" Madame Pince remarked. Hermione shrugged and urged her to hurry. Madame Pince raised an eyebrow as she signed the book out.   
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, and hurried back up to the common room.   
  
"That didn't take long," Ron said, not looking up from the chessboard, when the portrait hold swung open.   
  
"Well…yeah." Hermione ran up to her room to put the book away and joined them. Ron's queen was just taking a swing at Harry's bishop.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Honestly, Harry, if you aren't going to learn to play better, you can't complain," Ron yawned.   
  
"He's right," Ginny agreed. She was curled up in the same armchair as Harry. He gave her a sad puppy face. She laughed and kissed him. "Queen to D5," she said to the board.   
  
Ron struggled to speak as Harry's queen took his. "If Harry had made that move, it would count. No fair, Ginny."   
  
"Well, you can quit if you want."   
  
Harry grinned. Hermione could not see how that armchair could be comfortable with two people, but Harry and Ginny seemed to be enjoying themselves. Deciding against sitting down with them, she went to the window. The sun reflected off the lake and the snow. The forest actually looked inviting. Sighing, Hermione sat on the window seat.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hermione! It's six o'clock, you'd better start getting ready!" Ginny's voice penetrated her thoughts. Hermione jumped, realizing that it was six o'clock, and rushed up to her room. Fortunately, it was empty.   
  
She slid into the green silk and white bodice carefully but quickly, then stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes. With a start, Hermione realized that she had about forty-five minutes until seven. She quickly pulled on a pair of black stockings to keep her legs warm. She dug in her trunk for the black leather boots she had convinced her parents to buy for her. They had no heels, but that was half the appeal. They were a medieval style, with a row of buttons running almost all the way to her knee. She put them on. This took approximately ten minutes.   
  
Worried now, Hermione used her wand to put her hair up. She drew it back into a ponytail, then took a section from underneath and twisted it around the rest. As an afterthought, she added a gold ribbon. She only spared a moment to examine the result before she looked through the jewelry from her admirers. The earrings she chose were diamonds, hanging form the stems of silver roses, and a silver rose on a delicate chair rested in the hollow of her neck. *There* she smiled as she modeled for herself. *Only one thing left.*  
  
She fastened the two hooks at the neck of her cloak. It was then that she discovered the inside pocket, and the black gloves of the same material lying within. She was relieved to find that they were not invisibility gloves.   
  
Frowning, she pointed her wand at her face. Her eyes were suddenly decorated with pale green shadow, lined underneath in a dark brown. Her lips sported a subtle pink lipstick, and her cheeks held a rosy glow.   
  
Her look complete, she daintily stepped down into the common room, where Harry, Ron, and Ginny waited. As usual, Harry and Ron were formal only to the extent of their robes, though they seemed to have combed their hair. Harry did look good in his green robes, while Ron was surprisingly handsome in a blue so dark it was nearly black.   
  
Ginny, however, was as made up as Hermione. She wore a red strapless gown and long black gloves. A necklace with a unicorn pendant hung between her breasts. Harry had given it to her last Christmas. Silver eyeshadow shone on her lips, and deep scarlet lipstick filled out her mouth. Harry, who had been staring at Ginny, now turned to stare at Hermione. Seamus, Neville, and the Creeveys turned to stare as well. She heard a camera as Colin flashed a picture.   
  
"I have never seen anything more beautiful," Ron said, his voice a mix of playfulness and sincerity. Hermione gave him a small smile.   
  
"Ginny, you look great."   
  
"So do you. Wow."   
  
They all left the common room about five minutes before seven. Laughing and speculating about the night ahead, they stood in from of the door before they knew it.   
  
The great doors slowly opened, and Hagrid stepped inside.   
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Hmm. Sometimes stories look even better after you type them out. Please review. :)  
  
Teaser:   
  
Without warning, she grabbed Ron's waist and spun. She ignored his shouting and kept on until he was laughing with her. Then she let go and twirled and moved as she never had before. Ron, apparently, had taken her advice, and he was not doing too badly. This went on for three song changes before they stopped to rest.   
  
"I've never seen humans dance like that," a satyr said to them. They exchanged pleased glances. "It was excellent."   
  
"Thank you, sir," Hermione smiled. His gaze swept her body before moving on.   
  
"Oh, there's one more thing," Hagrid said.   
  
Sorry, no more teaser for you!!! I decided against using a spoiler this time, but I might later on!!!!!!! 


	3. The Satyr Dance

Chapter 3. Nuff said.   
  
Chapter 3- The Satyr Dance  
  
Hagrid's suit was brown, but it was not hairy. It actually looked like velver. He wore a black vest underneath, and a brown button-up shirt, and his tie was red with black diagonal stripes. "Wow, Hagrid!"  
  
He shot Ron a look as he cleared his throat. "Yes, well, Olympe gave it to me. I say, all you look magnificent. Ah…Hermione, is that you? Blimey, I hardly recognized you."   
  
Hermione smiled. "Where are we going, Hagrid?"  
  
"It's a surprise," he said, moving aside. The four of them gasped with wonder as they saw the glittering black carriage draped in white silk. Four white stallions were hitched to it, all with white tack. They looked like snow  
  
Harry and Ginny started out, the latter with a white cloak draped around her shoulders. Hermione slipped a gloved hand under Ron's arm. "Want to be my date?" she said. Ron grinned nervously and they stepped outside.   
  
Hagrid closed the door behind them. Hermione had expected it to be cold, but it was more cool and crisp. It felt like fall but looked like winter. Maybe she was too excited to be cold.   
  
In the carriage, they talked and laughed, but no matter how much they asked, Hagrid would not say a word about where they were going.   
  
When they arrived, Hagrid climbed down first and helped Ginny and Hermione out. They seemed to be in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Hagrid led them to a pile of boulders and said to one of them, "Golden horns."   
  
Abruptly, a huge rock began to sink into the ground. A long staircase led them to a torch-lit hallway. The hallway opened up into a large, high-ceilinged, round room. The dominant attendance was by satyrs, but there was a variety of other magical creatures, and a surprising number of humans. Hermione gave her cloak to a dwarf in coat and tails. "Hagrid, what is this?" she asked.   
  
"It's the Satyr Dance," he said happily. "On'y held once a century. Anyone can come, but not many people find out. As fer me, Firenze told me. Ah, I dunno, I wanted to thatnk you guys again, for…you know."   
  
"We know, Hagrid. You've more than repaid us. We don't need anything from you except friendship," Harry said.   
  
Hagrid beamed down at them. "Well, go on! The music'll start in a minute." Sure enough, a group of satyrs with string and woodwind instruments were setting up on a dais in the corner.   
  
Waiting for the musicians to start, Hermione slowly surveyed the room. The walls, floor, and even ceiling appeared to be made of reddish brown clay. The walls were painted over with pictures of centaurs pairing off, people dressed in flowing white silk, satyrs prancing as they played pipes or lyres. Some of the figures held goblets with dark wine. The entire scene appeared to be taking place during a rain of red and white rose petals.  
  
The satyrs cheered when the music started, and all danced enthusiastically to the lively tune. Ginny and Harry danced together, imitating the satyrs. Hermione watched them all for a moment.   
  
Grinning, she grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him to the middle of the room. "Hermione, don't! I don't know how to dance like that."   
  
"I don't either, Ron. Just forget about that and go with the music!" Without warning, she grabbed Ron's waist and spun. She ignored his shouting and kept on until he was laughing with her. Then she let go and twirled and moved as she never had before. Ron, apparently, had taken her advice, and he was not doing too badly. This went on for three song changes before they stopped to rest.   
  
"I've never seen humans dance like that," a satyr said to them. They exchanged pleased glances. "It was excellent."   
  
"Thank you, sir," Hermione said. His gaze swept her body before moving on.   
  
"Oh, there's one more thing," Hagrid said. "Never accept a dance with a satyr."   
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked. She actually sounded disappointed.   
  
"Well, they- jus' don't," Hagrid said gruffly. Hermione thought she knew why. Satyrs were creatures of lust. Accepting a dance was as good as- she blushed at what she was thinking. She was already flushed with excitement; she hoped it didn't show up.   
  
Harry yelled as someone grabbed him from behind. "Happy Christmas, all!" a cheerful voice called out.   
  
"Sirius!" Harry turned to embrace his godfather. "Don't *do* that!"   
  
Laughing, Sirius hugged the rest of them, pausing when he saw Hermione in her dress.   
  
"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, I was invited. Yes, a lovely female centaur asked me to come. Beautiful ginger coat, white at the base of her tail. Yes, lovely." A few wizards glanced curiously toward them. Pettigrew had been caught last year, but Dumbledore was still trying to convince Fudge of Sirius's innocence. He cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, and here are your presents, girls."   
  
Ginny and Hermione took the boxes he handed them. Each contained a rose, Ginny's red, Hermione's white. The red rose then turned into a cardinal and flew away. Hermione's rose turned into a dove. "That was wonderful!" Ginny laughed. Hermione hugged Sirius again and clapped as another fast tune started.   
  
The group of six danced the night away, having the time of their lives. Hermione danced with Harry, Hagrid, and Sirius each, but mostly she danced with Ron. After about an hour, his dancing had improved considerably. Ginny teased him, but he teased her right back about Harry. They tasted many dishes they had never heard of. Hagrid only let them have two glasses of wine each, and those watered down, though he and Sirius each had four full glasses.   
  
Harry and Ron said they wanted to take a break, but Ginny and Hermione stayed among the dancers. For a while they watched the satyrs. They jumped spun, and wove in and out so vigorously, it was amazing they did not bump into each other.   
  
Ginny looked around. "Hermione, do you like my brother?"   
  
Hermione glanced to where Harry and Ron were talking quietly and glancing at them. She thought about the question. "I don't know." Ginny cracked a silly grin and held her hands out to Hermione, who took them. The girls spun as fast as they could until they fell over and were caught by nearby centaurs. One of them just happened to be Firenze, whom she had met in her first year.   
  
"You beautiful ladies should be careful. You never know what you might fall into." To Hermione's surprise, the centaurs asked them to dance. They agreed, flattered.   
  
Hermione was not sure what dancing with a half-horse would be like, but it was joyfully smooth. She found that she never wanted to stop.   
  
Once during the hours they spent at the Satyr Dance, Ginny called out, "Ron! They're playing a jig!" At that, she lifted her skirts and started to tap out an Irish step dance. Ron followed shortly, and they were soon joined by Sirius. The three of them stepped simultaneously. Hermione, Harry and Hagrid clapped in time with their feet. Even the satyrs backed up to clear a space for them.   
  
When the jig ended, both Ron and Ginny grinned, red-faced, and joined Hermione and the rest. Sirius looked confused. "Was I just jigging?"   
  
After they had rested, Hermione pulled Ron back out onto the floor. This time, he came willingly.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione nestled against Ron's shoulder. He lifted his arm and settled it around her shoulders. She could not remember ever being so tired, or having a better reason for it. The carriage let a cool breeze play on her face, calming her racing heart. She drifted in and out of sleep, always with the thought that she wanted to sleep this way every night.   
  
Eventually, she heard a soft voice in her ear. It was Ron's. "Hermione, wake up. We're back."   
  
She slowly brought herself awake. Groggily, she looked at Harry and Ginny. Both were struggling not to laugh as their eyes went between Ron and Hermione. She pushed herself to a sitting position using Ron's leg. "Oh, we're here already?" she yawned.   
  
Harry snorted. Ron glowered in his direction and climbed out of the carriage. Defiantly, he offered a hand to Hermione, who held on as she climbed down herself. They walked through the huge front doors without waiting for their friends.   
  
"Don't pay any attention to them," Ron said. "They were whispering and giggling the whole ride home. It's scary when Harry giggles." He shuddered. Hermione laughed.   
  
They held hands all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. Before going to her room, Hermione gazed into Ron's eyes. She hugged him, long and gentle, wondering what she felt about him.   
  
In her room, Hermione put her jewelry back in the boxes, and put her cloak and gloves carefully away. She sat on the bed to take her boots off, sliding her stockings off leisurely. Her wand aided her in letting her hair down. She washed her face clean of cosmetics and sweat from dancing.   
  
Her dress, she really never wanted to take off. She sighed as she slipped out of it and stored it where nothing could happen to it. Standing there in her underclothes, she remembered the love revealer spell. She found the book and whispered the words. This spell would show her someone who loved her, if she could see them.   
  
Getting into bed, she wondered if this spell would tell her anything. Hoping for the best, Hermione drifted into her dreams, dreams of the night past.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
She was not sure how long she had slept. She rubbed her eyes and felt around for her hairbrush. After one hundred strokes, she plodded to the common room.   
  
No one was there but Harry and Ginny. They greeted her sleepily. Ginny was in Harry's lap, her arms around his neck. Ron had gone to get them some food, since breakfast was over in the Great Hall. Hermione wondered where everyone else had gone, then decided she didn't care as she sat in a puffy armchair. She watched Harry's little phoenix burst into flames and poke its newborn head out of the ashes.   
  
"Hullo, Hermione," Ron said as he entered with a very large load of food. He had apparently taken the entire kitchen.   
  
All thought had flown from her mind the moment Ron climbed through the portrait hole. Floating above his head was a glowing red heart.   
  
End Chapter 3  
  
There you have it. Yeah. Some of you may think you know what happens now, but the story is far from over…. Please REVIEW!!!!! :)  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I appreciate it. In response to some of yours:   
  
Last chapter, silver eyeshadow went on Ginny's *lids*, as in eyelids, not *lips*. Sorry about that, it was a typo.   
  
Yes, Hermione referred to Ginny as a slut, because in this story, she is one. A One-Man Slut. But they are friends.   
  
Last but not least, you have to remember that this is Hermione two years from when she was last seen in a JKR book. She is changed a little, I mean, most people would change. Yes, I admit that Hermione would not "go googly" over a dress, but she was as excited if not more so that Harry and Ron would but something like this for her. (They're finally admitting she's a girl!! Just kidding.) Besides, if you remember, she did take two or three hours to get ready for the Yule Ball. :P   
  
Okay, thanks for sticking around. Here comes the teaser!   
  
Teaser: Snape stood in front of the door, apparently waiting for someone. *Come on, move, you greasy git.* she could pass him easily, but he was not a complete idiot. He would be suspicious if the door opened by itself, though…   
  
Hermione became so impatient, she started fidgeting. She winced when her foot scraped the floor. Snape turned his head, and she cursed his silently. Before he could come to investigate, a knock came on the door. He opened it after doing something she couldn't see with his wand.   
  
"Finally," he whispered. "Hurry up."   
Plaidly laughs evilly. Very evilly. "I am evil… EVIL!!!!!!" (by the way, this is not part of the teaser.) 


	4. At the Edge of the Forest

I don't own these guys.   
  
Chapter 4- At the Edge of the Forest  
  
"What, is my hair sticking up?" Ron said, feeling the top of his head.   
  
Hermione shook herself. "No, it's fine." Ron dumped the food on a table and immediately began eating. Hermione picked up a pear and started to much on it. She chewed each bite slowly, trying not to look at Ron. She kept glancing at the heart.   
  
*So it was him. I should have known.* The gifts didn't seem to fit, but really, how many people could be in love with her?   
  
"Are you all right, Hermione?" Harry said worriedly.   
  
She struggled to look serious, realizing the goofy expression her face must have displayed. She nodded distractedly. Biting into her pear, Hermione found that she had already eaten it down to the core, and threw the rest into the fireplace.   
  
"Harry, how about a game of chess? And Ginny, no helping this time."   
  
Hermione left them to their game and went through the portrait hole, not bothering to change. She wandered aimlessly through the halls, contemplating. Ron was in love with her. The Love Revealer spell only showed true love. It was real, but she was not sure what to do.   
  
"Walking around in your pyjamas again, Granger?" snarled a voice behind her. "I trust you are not still sleepwalking."   
  
"No, Professor," she said, in a very formal tone. "Your potion worked."   
  
"Of course it did. I would not have made it, Granger, but the headmaster insisted. 'We cannot have students walking about the school at night, with no knowledge of where they are going. Especially Prefects.' I could not, of course, refuse."   
  
"Yes, Professor."   
  
"Don't take that ungrateful tone! If you weren't-"  
  
"Good morning, Severus." Dumbledore approached them calmly.   
  
"Headmaster."   
  
"Professor Dumbledore."   
  
"Hello, Hermione," he smiled, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "How was your outing last night?" Snape cleared his throat. "Yes, Severus? Have you something to say?"   
  
"No, Headmaster. I was headed to my office."   
  
"Very well." Snape stalked down the hall. Dumbledore turned back to Hermione. "Hagrid had to ask permission to take you to the Satyr Dance, of course. He invited me to come along, but I declined. Once is enough." The corner of his mouth twitched.   
  
Hermione could not help giggling at the memory of the previous night. "It was wonderful."   
  
"And there is nothing bothering you?"   
  
Hermione almost wanted to tell him the truth. "No." Dumbledore did not need to know about her love life.   
  
The headmaster's face creased in a smile. "If you have any problems, you can come to me." He turned after she returned his smile, and glided slowly down the hall. After a few paces, he faced one of the portraits. She heard him say quietly, "Sol noctis." The portrait swung inward and Dumbledore entered. Hermione was not sure whether he had known she was still there.   
  
Checking the corridor, she found it empty. She padded as softly as she could to the picture Dumbledore had entered. She did not plan to go in herself. She only wanted to look. The picture was a skilled representation of a forest of leafless trees. At first she saw nothing that moved, but in a moment a winged horse alighted within the trees.   
  
The horse looked right at her with its large, bright eyes. Its coat was a mix of cream and gray. She was filled with a contentment she had not expected. The Pegasus took flight, and the picture changed with the horse's movements. He flew amid the sparkle of stars in a pitch-dark sky.   
  
*Funny,* she thought. *I walk this hall every day, but I've never seen this painting before. I must have walked by it a million times.* She started when she saw Ginny running toward her.   
  
"There you are!" Hermione stepped away from the painting before Ginny reached her. "Ron and Harry want to have a snowball fight. You want to join us?"   
  
Hermione very much wanted a snowball fight. "You guys go ahead. I have a small thing to take care of, but I'll be out in a few minutes." Ginny nodded and continued outside.   
  
After a little consideration, Hermione chose a vivid fuchsia ink. She put the quill to the maple leaf patterned paper and scribbled her note. She used a spell to disguise her handwriting and surveyed what she had written quickly.  
  
*Ron,   
  
Meet me at the edge of the forest at midnight.   
  
3*  
  
She had signed with a heart because she did not want to write "your secret admirer". She planted a kiss on the paper and put it in place.   
  
In another five minutes, she was coming up behind the others with an impressive snowball in her hand. She threw it at Ron's head.   
  
Hermione let out a satisfied laugh when it hit him square in the face. Ron grinned and held up a snowball in each hand. She shrieked and ran, gathering snow as she went. She felt each of his snowballs hit her. Stopping suddenly, she threw her own back at him. Laughter burst out behind her as she was hit by Seamus, Ginny, and Harry at once. Neville had somehow sunk into the snow to his waist.   
  
Five hours later, they all trekked into the Gryffindor common room, cold and wet but happier than most cold wet people.   
  
"I never knew *Prefects* were capable of throwing snowballs," Ron teased.   
  
"Oh, shut up, Ron. I can still have fun. And I managed to hit *you* enough." The rest put their hands to their mouths in mock-serious shock. Hermione was sure Ron blushed, but he was already so red from the cold, there was hardly any change.   
  
At dinner, Hermione had a difficult time not staring at Ron. This was partially due to the heart, a radiant beacon of love sitting in the air atop his head. He noticed her odd glances eventually. Through a gargantuan bite of chicken he said, "Ah yo ahr ine, Huhmynee?"   
  
She rolled her eyes and threw a creampuff at him. He tried to eat it, but it didn't fit in his mouth.   
  
Grinning, Harry scooped up a spoonful of chocolate pudding and flung it at Ron, who picked up a piece of bread and threw it at Harry. Harry ducked, and the bread hit a young Ravenclaw. She launched a large quantity of mashed potatoes in Hermione's direction. They covered Neville instead. This slowly escalated until even Professor Flitwick had joined in. The full fledged food fight continued for longer than anyone had expected, and they were still hitting each other with desert a few hours later.   
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she felt her feet fly out from under her. Before she could fall, strong arms caught and steadied her. "Are you all right?" People seemed to be asking her that a lot lately.   
  
"Yeah, thanks, Ron," she said breathily. Hermione had not realized how strong Ron was. She turned after a moment to find a cream pie flying toward her. She darted behind Ron, and it hit him just as her snowball had earlier that same day.   
  
It took them a few seconds to realize that all other food had ceased to be airborne before the pie hit. There was a moment of confused silence, then the entire hall burst out laughing. Dumbledore stood at the head table, his wand out. As far as the rest could gather, he had sent the pie toward them.   
  
"I suggest you all go back to your dorms, unless you want to end up cleaning this."   
  
In another few seconds, the entire hall was empty of students.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
After washing all remnants of dinner from her hair, Hermione dressed and headed down to the common room. For about an hour, she sat watching a group of them playing Exploding Snap, looking at the clock every few seconds. The minutes dragged on. She swore it was nine forty-two for about an hour.   
  
At about half past ten, she left Gryffindor tower, sneaking her cloak under her arm. She was restless, too excited about her midnight rendezvous to sit still without her legs bouncing furiously.   
  
She found herself in front of the picture of the Pegasus, watching him glide gracefully through the air. She wondered what Dumbledore had behind this one. She knew the password…  
  
"Hermione, what're ye doin'?" Hagrid asked as he trudged up, dragging the huge Christmas tree from the Great Hall behind him. As she had done when Ginny found her in this hallway, Hermione stepped back from the portrait.   
  
"I was watching this Pegasus. He's beautiful." She said. It was the truth, if not all of it, and looking at the pictures on the walls was not against any rule.   
  
"Ah, yes, Inori. He used to be somewhere up in the North Tower, but he agreed to guard the… I shouldn't 'a told you that."   
  
Hermione sighed. "Thank you again, Hagrid. Last night, I've never had more fun. And my Christmas present- that was incredible."   
  
"Yes, well, ahem, it was difficult to come by," Hagrid said, glancing around.  
  
"I don't doubt it," Hermione grinned. She squeezed Hagrid's giant hand. He smiled and lumbered on down the hall.   
  
Hermione realized how long she must have been standing there. She slipped into an empty room and pulled up the hood of her cloak.   
  
Snape stood in front of the door, apparently waiting for someone. *Come on, move, you greasy git.* She could pass him without him seeing, but he was not a complete idiot. He would be suspicious if the door opened by itself, though he would most likely suspect Harry- he didn't know she had an invisibility cloak. For that matter, neither did anyone else.   
  
Hermione became so impatient, she started fidgeting. She winced when her foot scraped the floor. Snape turned his head, and she cursed him silently. Before he could come to investigate, a knock came on the door. He opened it after doing something she couldn't see with his wand.   
  
"Finally," he whispered. "Hurry up."   
  
A tall, cloaked figure ducked into the castle. "I apologize for the delay. I had to wait for Halofac to arrive. I want you to know, this is not something I do lightly. After a great amount of consideration, I have decided to help. Where is the injured one?"   
  
"This way." Snape touched the arm of the figure and led the way down the hall. Hermione held her breath as they passed. The cloaked figure turned slightly as they passed her, but said nothing. It glanced back in her direction once before they disappeared around the corner.   
  
The figure's voice had told her nothing more than the conversation had. She did not even know whether it was male or female. She wondered what they were doing, but she did not have time to creep after them and see.   
  
*I'm as bad as Harry or Ron. It's none of my business.* But she had a feeling she would have followed them any other night.  
  
She tiptoed to the door and opened it slowly, hoping it wouldn't creak. It didn't. Sighing with relief, she slipped out and pulled the door shut behind her.   
  
Nothing stirred on the grounds, aside from her. She used a spell to prevent footprints from showing in the snow. Despite the spell, she sank in up to her ankles at every step.   
  
The forest was cold and shadowed, but Hermione only had a few minutes to wait. She sat on a flat rock that she did not remember seeing before. Maybe Hagrid had just put it there.   
  
That tall figure was a puzzle Hermione could not fit together. She couldn't even tell if it was human. She doubted it. Most humans did not arrive at Hogwarts in the middle of the night.   
  
Inori the Pegasus was also a mystery. She knew a little about the winged horses. They were usually peaceful, but deadly if opposed. Their trust was usually difficult for humans to earn, and they were supposedly indifferent to all other animals. It seemed like a lonely existence, but that was the way it was.   
  
Hermione stood as she heard footsteps approaching.   
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Oh, it's late and I'm really tired. You might have to wait a while for chapter 5, but I promise I'll put it up as soon as I can. In the meantime…  
  
Teaser: "I slept in the common room," Hermione said casually. "With Ron."   
  
The girls glanced at each other, then settled their eyes on her expectantly. She smiled sweetly at them as she took out a fresh shirt. Impatiently, Lavender said, "Well, what happened?"   
  
Evil Laughter. Evil Laughter fades off.   
  
Please Review. Review will now always be capitalized, because I love it when you Review. Even if it isn't simply to tell me how great I am. Yes, so Review. Now. 


	5. Forever in His Arms

I wasn't planning to post chapter 5 yet, but I really like this story. Guest appearance this chapter!!! However, I'm gonna be really really busy this weak, so I don't think you'll see chapter six for a while. Anyway, here goes.   
  
Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.   
  
Chapter 5- Forever in His Arms  
  
"Ron?" Hermione whispered. The footsteps halted, and he threw off Harry's Invisibility Cloak into the snow. He looked a bit irritated.   
  
"All right, I'm here. Come out right now or I'm leaving."   
  
Hermione pushed down the hood of her cloak. Ron froze, staring at her. "You sent that note?"   
  
Instead of answering, Hermione demanded, "I want you to tell me right now, looking me in the eyes, whether you're in love with me." She could not believe she was doing this.  
  
Ron stared some more. She thought he might not answer. Then he said quietly, "I am in love with you, Hermione."   
  
Hermione was not sure what happened at that moment. She had known alrealy, from the spell, but hearing Ron admit it was almost shocking. Now she returned his state, trying to speak. At last she managed a word. "When?"   
  
"Christmas morning, when I saw you in that dress," he said without hesitation. He blushed. "I've liked you for a while, but…hell, you were so beautiful. I had trouble breathing. I fell in love with you the moment I saw…well, I guess you know now. I don't expect anything from you."  
  
Hermione continued to stare. She could not speak, she could not move. She know she loved him back, but her mouth would not work. She was not sure why tears welled up at that moment. Ron looked on uncertainly as she cried. He did not look as though he wanted to be there. Hermione resolved to change his mind.   
  
Before she could give it a second thought, Hermione threw her arms around his necks and pressed her lips to his. After a moment, his arms encircled her waist, and his lips moved in synchronicity with hers. Their tongues found each other, caressing gently within each other's mouths. When they finally parted, they only moved their faces a few inches from each other. She looked into his eyes, filled with passion. There was no turning back now. "I love you, Ron Weasley. God knows why, but I love you."   
  
He smiled. "I think I need more proof."   
  
When Hermione shoved him lightly, he lost his balance and fell into the snow, dragging her down on top of him. She caught herself an inch from his face. In a few seconds, they were embracing in fits of laughter. Hermione had never been so happy. She brought her head down and planted a gentle kiss on Ron's lips.   
  
They started back to the castle under Harry's cloak, walking much closer than they normally would have. They stopped every few feet to kiss. In this manner, it only took them three hours to get back to the common room. Ron quietly took the cloak back up to the boys' dorm, and returned with the blanket from his bed. He sat in an armchair in front of the fire.   
  
Hermione curled up in his lap and drew the blanket up around them. The chair was actually larger than it looked, and she finally understood why Harry and Ginny always sat in the same chair.   
  
They sat there, talking about anything and everything. Sometimes they trailed off midsentence to gaze into each other's eyes. Hermione knew then that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ron.   
  
She nestled against Ron's chest. *mmm…* she thought. It was a strange thought, but she didn't care. It was what she felt. She realized that Ron had fallen asleep, and let herself drift off in the warmth of his arms.   
  
Hermione awoke when Ron kissed her forehead. She peered groggily into his smiling face. "Wake up, my darling." Hearing giggles, she turned to see Harry and Ginny standing a few feet away, trying to appear not to be looking at them. Hermione flashed them a wicked smile and kissed Ron on the lips. Ron, of course, did not complain. Harry and Ginny laughed harder.   
  
"I'm going to change, then we can go down to breakfast." She climbed off his lap and started up to the dorm, where Lavender and Parvati were putting on their clothes for the day.   
  
"Where were you last night?" Parvati asked, wrapping a hair elastic around the end of her long braid.   
  
"I slept in the common room," Hermione said casually. "With Ron."   
  
The girls glanced at each other, then settled their eyes on her expectantly. She smiled sweetly at them as she took out a fresh shirt. Impatiently, Lavender said, "Well, what happened?"   
  
Hermione tried and failed to be casual. She giggled unintentionally. "We're in love." She did dress casually, as though nothing were out of the ordinary. They prodded with very audacious questions, but she gave no more details. Exasperated, they followed her down to the common room. Ron waited for her, having decided to wear the same clothes for another day. Holding hands, they went down to the Great Hall.   
  
Breakfast was quite an amusing affair, to all those watching. Hermione and Ron stared mushily at each other from opposite sides of the table, occasionally reaching across to feed each other. They looked at least as goofy as Harry and Ginny when they had started going out, if not more ridiculous.   
  
Fluttering her eyelashes at Ron, Hermione left the table, making for the door. She knew he followed without even turning around. She led him through a maze of hallways before entering an empty room. It was an old classroom that no one used anymore.   
  
"What are we doing in here?"   
  
"Just a little bit of…" She brushed her lips against his neck.   
  
"I see," Ron murmured, drawing her close. He kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding in between her lips. She moaned softly under his mouth, breathing deeply. His mouth moved down to her neck, and she tangled her fingers in his hair.   
  
Hemrione estimated two hours later they emerged from the room, looking as though they had just been talking. They had magically straightened their clothes and hair, and Hermione had gotten rid of the "love-bites" that would be readily visible.   
  
"What happened to you?" Harry asked, a wide grin plastered on his face.   
  
"Nothing, why?" Hermione said, her voice dripping nonchalance.   
  
"Ron's hair is too neat."   
  
Hermione looked at Ron. His hair *was* neater than usual. She shouldn't have used that spell on him. Instead of telling Harry anything, they both grinned back at him and kissed.   
  
When Ginny showed up, her hair wet from the shower, Harry said, "Let's go."  
  
"Go where?"   
  
"Lunch, Ron. You guys were gone for hours."   
  
Ron and Hermione looked amazedly at each other. They had not realized it was so long. But they were hungry, so they followed. "That kind of thing is exhausting," Ron muttered into her ear as they walked. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles.   
  
"What did you say, Ron?"   
  
"Nothing, Harry. Nothing at all."   
  
All of them were very eager to get to the food. The person Harry sat next to turned and greeted them. Harry's jaw dropped. "Wood! What are you doing here?"   
  
Wood glanced around. "Well, it won't be secret much longer. The English Quidditch Banquet. All English and Irish teams are invited. Ludo Bagman asked Dumbledore if we could use Hogwarts… Dumbledore agreed, naturally, but he said it could not be during classes. So Bagman said, how about Christmas break! He's been talking about you a lot lately. I think he knew you'd be here…" He trailed off as Bagman approached them.   
  
"Harry Potter!" he exclaimed. He shook Harry's hand enthusiastically. "How's the Hogwarts champion?"   
  
"Please, Mr. Bagman," Harry said forlornly, "don't remind me." Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, and caught Ron imitating her. They knew Harry still blamed himself for Cedric's death.   
  
"Yes, well, sorry about that, Harry." Bagman cleared his throat. "How 'bout this? I thought you'd enjoy seeing this." His hand swept around to include the now crowded room.   
  
Ron and Harry's eyes both went wide. Hermione tried to see what they were looking at, but Ron's head blocked her view. She found out soon enough.   
  
"Harry, that's-"   
  
"The Irish National Quidditch Team!" Harry finished. To their hyperventilation, the Irish National Team took seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair of them, acting like star struck little girls. She said this to them, and they tore their eyes away, both glaring at her. Ron's stern face melted when she kissed him.   
  
"Harry, this is the captain of the Puddlemere United reserve team." Wood nodded to the burly man on his other side, who nodded. This had been Wood's team since before their fourth year.   
  
"Oh, so this is Harry Potter," the man said gruffly. He was in his mid twenties, larger than many Quidditch players, but Hermione did not know whether this was good or bad. Despite his rough voice, he had a friendly face. "Wood hasn't stopped talking about you since he joined the team. Annoying really. Nice to meet you. I'm James Lito." Hermione laughed. He made Wood sound like Ginny a few years ago.   
  
Harry shook his hand across wood. "Nice to meet you."   
  
"Any chance you'll look into professional Quidditch when you graduate?"   
  
"Chance? Are you kidding? It's a fond fantasy of mine."   
  
Hermione and Ginny snorted into their plates.   
  
"I wouldn't laugh."   
  
Harry turned to see who had spoken. Ron's jaw had dropped, and even Hermione stared. She recognized him from two years ago. "You're the Irish Seeker. Lynch." Harry's voice was barely audible.   
  
"That's right. And you're Harry Potter." Lynch's voice held a note of disbelief. "Not only famous since you were too young to remember, you were the youngest seeker in a century. Chosen to play for the Gryffindor team in your first year. I didn't play until third year. Dumbledore tells me he's not sure which of us would win, even with the difference of experience."   
  
Harry could not speak. Ron's mouth hung wide open. Hiding a smile, Hermione closed it with a finger.   
  
"Bagman holds you in high esteem as well. I think you definitely have a career in professional Quidditch." Lynch looked amused but gratified by their admiring looks. Seamus kept shooting envious glances at Harry.  
  
Embarrassed, but highly flattered, Harry said, "This is my best friend, Ron Weasley. He's our keeper. We've never lost a game since he played."   
  
Lynch held out a hand to Ron, who shook it slowly. He stared at his hand when they let go. Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled at the same time. The Irish seeker sauntered away from their table.   
  
"So, you took my place," Wood commented to Ron.   
  
"Yup," Ron said happily.   
  
"I might even go so far as to say he's better than you," Harry said casually. Wood immediately launched into a discussion about Quidditch tactics, brooms, bludgers, and all the Quidditch formalities Hermione cared nothing about.   
  
In a few minutes, Ron had managed to bring the subject around to his favorite story. "I was not sure what I was going to do before our first match. I had borrowed the Firebolt for tryouts, no one could hope to get past me. But I didn't have a reliable broomstick of my own. Then…well, let's just say a 'friend' gave me a present."   
  
He went on to describe his Lightning, a one of a kind custom made broomstick. It could match the Firebolt for speed. He had actually never told Hermione where he got the broom, though he had told the story countless times.   
  
Wood seemed as impressed with Ron as he had always been with Harry. You had to play Quidditch if Wood was to notice you. Hermione rolled her eyes again.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, Ron. Just eat your lunch." It was unnecessary for her to say this, as he had not even paused in chewing to speak to her.   
  
Just before Hermione took out her book, Dumbledore stood. "It gives me great pleasure," he announced, "to inform all you students that the English Quidditch Banquet is to be held here tonight at seven o'clock, and you are all invited to attend. It gives me even greater pleasure to welcome all the English and Irish Quidditch teams attending. For those of you…"   
  
Hermione's mind wandered hopelessly. All she wanted to do was kiss Ron, to caress him. She laid a hand atop his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Couldn't she just skip the rest of her life, and spend forever in his arms?   
  
"I would like to say a few more words. Agog. Knobbly. Rubber baby buggy bumpers. Thank you for your attention."   
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Hehe. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I thought it would be kind of pointless to put in the Quidditch Banquet because nothing really happens during that time. It's like the Yule Ball, but with a bunch of Quidditch players instead of students, and a great deal less dancing or music… and a lot more fun for Harry and Ron. The important part was Lynch speaking to Harry. For those of you who have been waiting to see Ron and Hermione kiss, I hope you're satisfied now. As I said earlier, the story is far from over…  
  
Please, please Review. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please Review. I think that should be enough. Wait, I lied. Please Review. 


	6. Slytherin Sour

Sorry for the delay. Lots of stuff happening. And then my computer was screwy. But here's chapter 6: the confrontation chapter!! Dum dum dum!   
  
Disclaimer: uh…I doubt I would be so anticipating the 5th book if I owned them.   
  
Chapter 6- Slytherin Sour  
  
A blur of snowball fights, long walks, laughter and kisses overflowed the last days of vacation. Even as much fun as it was, Hermione was eager for classes to start again. She missed having work to occupy her time, and the satisfaction of completing a well-written essay. K  
  
"I don't see how you *like* doing work," Ron said. Classes would start again the next day, and he was sulking about it.   
  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Hermione snapped. She was pacing back and forth in the common room, having just read the same chapter in her Arithmancy book three times without realizing it. She was restless, more so than usual the last day of vacation.   
  
Ron stood and slipped his arms around her waist. She curled hers up around his neck. "Don't worry, I'll learn."   
  
Hermione tried to stifle her laugh, but it turned into a snort unintentionally. Ron pretended to look offended. The resulting expression was so comical, she giggled and poked him in the robs. In response, he tickled her stomach. She emitted a high-pitched laugh and jerked away from him. She ran from the common room with Ron close on her heels. He caught her around the waist. She was lifted into the air when she struggled.   
  
"Ron, put me down!" Her legs dangled a few inches above the floor. He held her there, laughing. "I'm serious, Ron. Put me down right now."   
  
His laughter died at her tone. He set her on the floor. She straightened her uniform before turning to face him. He wore the same sullen look as when thinking about the start of classes. "You're no fun."   
  
Flashing him a grin, she poked his ribs and ran off down the halls again.   
  
At lunch that day, Ron and Hermione sat very close, acting very obviously like a couple. Eventually, they spotted Harry's strange look. Simultaneously, they shrugged at each other.   
  
"Uh, Harry…" Ron said, waving a hand in front of his face. Harry continued to stare across the room. "Harry?"   
  
"Look at Malfoy," he said simply. Hermione and Ron turned. She had not even realized he was back.   
  
Malfoy was shooting absolutely murderous looks in Ron's direction. Not that this was unusual, but he seemed to be concentrating singly on Ron. When he saw them staring, he narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to his plate. It appeared to be already empty, but he jabbed his fork at it anyway. Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged bewildered looks.   
  
"I've never seen him look so hateful," Harry said. That was really saying something, since as far as Hermione was concerned, Malfoy always looked hateful. Harry and Ron, not quite dismissing Malfoy's death glares, were more interested in their food. Hermione looked back toward the Slytherin table, wondering what his problem was this time.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"And I expect your essays on the repercussions of the Vampire Genocide of 218 A.D. on my desk by the end of the week," Professor Binns droned. Though Hermione had taken copious notes, she found it hard to concentrate, and was relieved when the bell rang. She was thinking about Inori again, having passed him a few hours earlier.   
  
*I am a Prefect,* she reminded herself. *I will not go looking for trouble and poking my nose where it doesn't belong.* She knew she would have a job convincing herself.   
  
"Uh, Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked. He and Harry were headed in the opposite direction.   
  
"Where do you think, Ron?" She said sardonically.   
  
"We just got out of class, Hermione. You don't have to start the essay yet."   
  
"Ron, from my experience, it wouldn't hurt *you* to get an early start. There's an hour before lunch. What else are you going to do?"   
  
"Quidditch." Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry seemed to agree with Ron. It was time for drastic measures.   
  
"She stepped up to Ron and put a hand to the side of his neck. "Please?" She made the most innocent, bright-eyed face she could muster. Ron looked positively terrified at first, but after a moment he sighed in resignation.   
  
"Sorry, Harry. But, you know."   
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah. I'll come with you guys."   
  
Hermione attempted to hide her triumphant smile. She thought she succeeded…  
  
The library was not what could be called full, but it was far from empty. The rest of the sixth year Gryffindors except for Seamus were all there, and a large crowd of fifth years.   
  
Hermione was just noting a large section of 'Dark Creatures' about vampires on a sheet of parchment when Ron nudged her. She looked up and he nodded down the aisle. She snapped the book shut, adding it to her stack.   
  
"Granger, I can't believe you're with Weasley. Even *you* should be able to do better than that." Malfoy leaned up against the bookshelf, his arms crossed.   
  
"Ignore him," Hermione muttered to Ron. The red-haired boy fumed as he scanned the shelves pretending not to hear Malfoy. "I haven't seen you in here, Malfoy. I was beginning to wonder whether you were literate."   
  
Malfoy took no notice of her remark. "I mean, you're not as ugly as you used to be. You could probably get someone better than Weasley. Too bad he can't afford to buy you a clue."   
  
Hermione kept her hand on Ron's arm to keep him from lunging at Malfoy. "Jealous?" she hissed.   
  
"Jealous of who? Weasley? You've got to be kidding. If anything, I envy Potter." Malfoy's face split into a wicked grin. "He got to kill Diggory."   
  
Harry stood quickly, causing her chair to crash to the ground. "Say that again."   
  
Hermione knew she would not be able to restrain Harry and Ron at the same time. Instead, she moved until she was a few inches from Malfoy. "Shove off."   
  
He rose to his full height, which was considerably more than hers. "Make me."   
  
"Is there a problem here?" Professor Nova said, poking his head around the corner.   
  
"No, sir." Malfoy turned as quickly as he could and started away. "We were just discussing our homework. Don't worry about it."   
  
"All right, then. I wanted ask Harry a question." Haryr followed the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher away.   
  
"Ron, you have to stop letting Malfoy get you so angry. You'll get expelled. Malfoy will run straight to Snape, and he'll take any excuse he can get to have you thrown out."   
  
"But Dumbledore is not going to expel me on Snape's word alone."   
  
"True, but he can't excuse you forever. If you punch Malfoy every time he insults your family-- or me, eventually you'll be expelled. Can you picture it? Almost any other student would be on the train home after three fights or so. You fight with Malfoy, or try to, at every opportunity."   
  
Ron peered into her eyes, and she forced her knees not to melt. "Okay," he said. After a moment, he added, "Did you see his face, though? I wonder what he was on about."   
  
"Yes," Hermione said, glancing over her shoulder in the direction Malfoy had gone. "What indeed."  
  
Not wanting to dwell for long on Malfoy, she took her stack of books to Madame Pince's desk to sign them out. "I can't believe these essays this year," Ron commented irritably. "I think Binns is trying to bore us all to death so he can teach ghosts." Hermione laughed quietly, and surprisingly even Madame Pince displayed a small smile.   
  
"Oh yes, Miss Granger. I need you to return that other book you took out. Some requests have been made for it. I suppose some young ladies want to read up for Valentine's Day." She sounded as indifferently disdainful as it was possible to be.   
  
"What book?" Ron wondered.   
  
"Nothing," Hermione said quickly. "I'm finished with it, I'll drop it off before lunch. Just give me half an hour or so." She stuffed the history books into her bag and gave Ron a 'don't even ask' look as she stalked through the door.   
  
"Really, what book?" Ron asked a few minutes later. Hermione glared at him warningly, but her persisted.   
  
"Why are you so interested anyway? Why don't you just assume that it's 'Fill in the Blank, A History' and leave it at that?"   
  
"Because if it was, you wouldn't have to tell me. I would have seen you reading it cover to cover three times over, then quote it incessantly even if no one would listen." Ron grinned at her, waiting for an answer. She sighed. Exaggeration aside, he wasn't far wrong.   
  
Hermione still refused to tell him. This only caused him to grin wider and ask more insistently. By the time she had dumped the books on a table in the common room, he had annoyed her so much that she gave in.   
  
"Fine! If," glancing around to make sure no one was listening, she said, "If you must know, I took out a book of Love spells. I wanted to find out who liked me. It- it was how I found out about you."   
  
She sneaked a glance at Ron, not sure what his reaction would be. He was laughing silently, his shoulders shaking. Hermione could not decide whether or not she was surprised. She felt herself heating slightly either way. "Shut up, Ron! Anyway, you should laugh. I'm not the one who looked ridiculous with a red heart floating above my head for a whole day."   
  
Ron reddened himself, but came up with a quick remark nonetheless. "No you were the one who looked ridiculous staring at the top of my head for the whole day."   
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. She supposed it must have been rather strange, seeing as the heart had been visible only to her. They both started laughing suddenly, realizing that they were starting an argument over a Love spell. "Really, Hermione- a book of Love spells!" Ron started to laugh all over again.   
  
"It was what brought us together," she said, sobering as suddenly as they had laughed.   
  
Ron moved to embrace her. It felt good to be in his arms again. "Then it is wonderful," he whispered. She pressed her smile into his chest. She had never imagined he could be so tender.   
  
Later on that night, Hermione had a revelation. Ginny and Harry sat sleepily with their arms around each other, staring into the fire. Hermione sat on Ron's lap again, each of her hands in one of his. She realized that when Ginny had joined their group last year, they had sort of split into two pairs. Harry and Ginny, her and Ron. Now she realized why. But she also realized that all of the times the four of them had just sat like this- with her and Ron in separate chairs- this was the first time she did not feel like a third wheel. True, she had had Ron, but Harry and Ginny always sat very close, and Hermione and Ron did not. She had caught Ron's eye that one time, and they had exchanged nervous grins. He had felt the same way.   
  
They had always felt left out, somehow, because they were not on the same level as Ginny and Harry. Like they did not belong. In a sense, they were left behind. But now everything was different.   
  
Now they were the ones leaving everyone behind.   
  
End Chapter 6  
  
The last line, I have gotten feedback that it's depressing. It's not meant to be depressing, it's meant to be mushy and cute. Just thought I'd let you know. Please Review! Review! Review!  
  
Author's note: Important. ---------------------  
  
I realize that I forgot to put a teaser at the end of last chapter. To make up for that (I know you only read for the tantalizing teasers), in addition to a preview of chapter 7, I'll tell you a little secret. Sorry, no spoilers, but after I'm done with this story, I'm going to write certain parts in Ron's point of view. Everything so far has been in Hermione's POV (in case you didn't notice). I'm going to do a few scenes including but not limited to finding Hermione's note, and the part when Hermione doesn't go to dinner in Chapter 7. Oh.   
  
Teaser:   
  
Dumbledore opened the top drawer of his desk. Pulling out a long gold-hilted knife, he laid it on his desk. "Professor McGonagall found this lying under a painting of a Pegasus in a fourth floor hallway. His name is Inori. I believe Hermione knows the picture."   
  
Hermione tried not to blush. So he *had* seen her. "I've passed it a few times," she shrugged.   
  
"Someone was trying to get to what is behind that Pegasus. The picture, of course, was unharmed. Pegasus's virtual invulnerability is the very reason I chose him to protect someone. No one was nearby when the Professor found the knife. First, I must ask you if you have any idea who would attempt such a thing."   
  
Ron and Hermione glanced quickly at each other. He wanted to tell Dumbledore about Professor Nova.   
  
Dot dot dot… the saga continues!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Suspicious

This chapter is longer. Really long. Thanks for reviewing. Those of you who did. Those of you who didn't, REVIEW!!!   
  
Chapter 7- Suspicious  
  
Hermione turned around in her chair to face Harry and Ron. "What do you think that was about?" she asked. They both shrugged and looked up in the direction of Professor Nova's office.   
  
She looked pensively in that same direction. A few moments before, the Professor had given them an assignment and excused himself from class without any explanation.   
  
Nova was a tall man, with blue eyes and wavy blond hair. Ron kept commenting that he looked a bit too much like Lockhart. Hermione had to agree. Going on her past experience with DADA teachers, she did not quite trust him. So far, though, he had not done anything suspicious. This short display of completely unexpected behavior was the first thing Professor Nova had ever done to make her wonder.   
  
"Does this mean we can leave?" Harry asked. He had not sounded so excited to leave a DADA class since their second year.   
  
Shrugging, Hermione turned to gather her books. Only ten minutes were left in class anyway. Seeing as the teacher had left, she, as Prefect, was the authority figure in the room. She took it upon herself not to mention this to the other students as she and her friends exited.   
  
Ten minutes later, they ran into Ginny. Her face was set in a satisfied smirk. "What's going on, Ginny?" Harry greeted her with a kiss.   
  
Giggling a little, she explained. "Well, Malfoy came into Transfiguration with a note from Snape. We were reviewing Animagi, you know, for O.W.L.S. She asked him what he remembered about it, and he drew a complete blank! She even took points from Slytherin, as she said, 'for having a sieve for a brain'."   
  
Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione laughed as well, but she snapped at them, "And what do *you* remember about Animagi?"   
  
"More than you know about Quidditch," Ron retorted.   
  
Ginny and Harry laughed then, but Hermione crossed her arms tightly. "I seem to remember it was Harry who couldn't keep up with the Quidditch World Cup."   
  
Ron joined Ginny, and Harry grew quiet and a bit red. "Well *I* seem to remember *you* using the term 'Wonky-Faints' during fourth year."   
  
At this, Ginny fell on the floor, holding her stomach, and Ron's eyes widened in amazement. "Wonky-Faints? Did you really say that, Hermione?" He appeared to be too scandalized to laugh.   
  
"He knew what I meant," she said through gritted teeth.   
  
"Wonky Faints?"   
  
"Oh, shut up, Ron."   
  
"I'm not the one who mistook cat's hair for Millicent Bullstrode's."   
  
"No, but you are the one who actually paid attention in class and took notes for me while I was in the hospital wing."   
  
"Shh!" Ron motioned for her to be quiet as he looked around to make sure no one heard. "You're going to ruin my reputation!"  
  
Rolling her eyes and huffing, Hermione pushed past them and started toward Gryffindor Tower. In a few steps, Ron had wrapped an arm around her shoulders, preventing her from going further.   
  
"Don't be upset, Hermione," he murmured. "Not everyone can be a Quidditch expert."   
  
Hermione gave him an are-you-serious look. He was making a sad puppy face at her. It was becoming but incredibly stupid-looking. She had to laugh.   
  
"I'll try not to tell people you studied. Because god forbid anyone knew you were capable of a decent grade," she said sarcastically.  
  
Ron nodded. "I know." He actually sounded serious. Hermione shook her head, but this time Ron held her hand as she walked down the halls. They seemed to have lost Harry and Ginny, but she did not even want to know where they had disappeared to.   
  
"Do you think anyone would care if we went away for an hour?" Ron did not seem to know he had spoken aloud.   
  
"No, but I have to do my Arithmancy homework."   
  
"Please?" He waggled his eyebrows. "I guarantee it'll be worth it."   
  
"Ron, I'm a Prefect. What kind of example would I be setting if I didn't do my homework?"   
  
"Will you forget about this bloody Prefect stuff for one bloody minute? Hell, it's like you never have fun anymore."   
  
"Don't swear," she said sharply. She almost wanted to agree with him, though. Her Prefect duties had interfered with the mischief they would have been getting into this year. "I have to do my homework."   
  
Ron pulled her into the nearest empty room. It was an unused classroom. Hermione remembered someone saying it used to be used for private lectures. "I'm serious, Ron. If I don't get this done-"   
  
She did not get to tell him what would happen in that circumstance. His lips had covered hers. She gave in, however reluctantly, and melted with him. She loved to kiss Ron. She loved it so much, she completely forgot about her homework.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione stormed into the common room after Arithmancy, slamming her bag down on top of the chessboard. A few of the pieces cried out as they were squashed. "Watch it!" Ron protested. "I was winning!" As though he had ever lost against Harry.  
  
Hermione scowled at him. "I am not speaking to you for the rest of the night."   
  
"Is this about the homework?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry guessed what they were talking about. "Let it go, Hermione."   
  
"I will not let it go!" she screamed, rounding on him. His eyes widened. "You mind your own business, Harry." She turned back to Ron. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor, and two additional essays! Padma Patil teased me through the entire class. She'll tell Parvati, and you know what happens after that!"   
  
"I can't believe Hermione is complaining about extra homework," Ron said, shaking his head. "Are you sure you didn't request it?"   
  
Resisting the urge to scream at him, she stomped toward the stairs.   
  
"What about dinner?" Ron called after her.   
  
She turned her glower on him. "I'm not hungry." She stomped up to the dormitory. Vaguely hearing Ron promise to bring her something, she checked to be sure Parvati and Lavender were gone. Then she pressed her face into a pillow and screamed.   
  
He was so infuriating. He made her forget a homework assignment, then acted like it didn't matter. She had been tempted to suggest he miss the next Quidditch match to spend time with her, but he probably would have broken up with her for even suggesting it.   
  
Why did he have to be so…so…amazing. He really was. He did things to goad her on, but she knew when dinner was over, he would come and say something to make her melt. She hated him. But she loved him.   
  
She really was hungry. She had not eaten much for lunch that day. Her stomach grumbled. Groaning, she refused to give in and go down to the Great Hall. But she couldn't just sit there. She opened her Arithmancy book and started one of the essays.   
  
After an hour and a half, she had written four feet of parchment's worth of an essay. Deciding that this was enough, she thought up a clever concluding sentence and ended with a flourish. Satisfied with her work, she rolled it carefully and sat it aside.   
  
Just as she finished, she heard footsteps on the stairs. "You do realize dinner ended half an hour ago?" she pointed out as Ron came in with a bundle of food. He didn't answer, but placed the food on her bed and sat on the floor.   
  
"Sometimes I wish I could be more like you," Ron said.   
  
"Why would you want that?" Hermione asked sarcastically before biting into a drumstick.   
  
"There is nothing you can't do."   
  
Hermione lowered the drumstick and narrowed her eyes. "What happened."   
  
"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. Just Malfoy being his-"   
  
"I told you not to let him get to you."   
  
"See? That's just what I mean. I can't help it. Even if he is offended, he won't show it. But I'm not going to just let him get away with- with what he did."   
  
"Why, what did he do?" Ron glanced at her before staring at the floor. "Ron?" He remained silent. "Ron, tell me."   
  
"You don't want to know."   
  
Hermione pushed the food aside. "What. You are obviously upset. Come on, tell me." She knelt on the floor.   
  
Ron did not look at her. "He was talking about you again. And how I'm not good enough 'even' for a Muggle-born. At first I was going to smash his face, but then he said I…I would end up getting you killed, and I sort of just walked away."   
  
Hermione lifted Ron's chin with her fingers. She was shocked to find tears in his eyes. She stroked his cheek gently. "Do not think for one minute that we were not meant to spend our whole lives together."   
  
"I just don't want that time to end before its due." Ron shrugged.   
  
Hermione stood swiftly and pulled Ron to his feet. Considering the difference in their weight, it was a difficult thing to do.   
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione turned on her heel before answering.   
  
"I am a Prefect, Ron. I am going to inform Professor McGonagall of Malfoy's detention, before I tell him. Then, I will inform Lavender and Parvati as well. In fact, I think the entire Gryffindor Common Room will be privileged by a little speech."   
  
"Hermione, please."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Don't."   
  
She turned slowly, surprised that Ron didn't jump on the opportunity to humiliate Malfoy. "He has to learn, Ron. We can't just let him do whatever he wants. Someone has to teach him a lesson, and apparently the teachers aren't doing it, so…" Ron's forlorn expression made her trail off.   
  
"I don't want him to know I heard. Besides, we'll have other chances to get Malfoy in trouble. Come on, eat something."   
  
Hermione sighed and let him lead her away from the door. She sat next to him on her bed. They both ate the food he had brought silently. Hermione wanted badly to give Malfoy that detention, but Ron had asked her not to. She gritted her teeth to keep from cursing the blond idiot. They sat with their fingers interlocked for a while, until Parvati and Lavender entered, chattering away. They stopped short when they saw Ron.   
  
"You do know this is the girls' room?" Parvati said, crossing her arms.   
  
Lavender giggled. "And you're definitely not a girl."   
  
Hermione glared at them. "You want to go for a walk?" She said in Ron's ear.   
  
"Yeah," he replied. They stood and left the girls giggling quietly together. Hermione and Ron exchanged eye rolls and smiles.   
  
Suddenly Ron pulled back, restraining Hermione. She thought he might be fooling around, but he held a finger to his lips and pointed down the hall. Hermione looked where he indicated. Professor Nova walked purposefully away from them, apparently intent on reaching some destination. In his hand, he held a long, gold-hilted dagger.   
  
Curious, they crept after him. In a little while, he turned left. Hermione and Ron were quite a bit behind him. By the time they reached the place where he had turned, Snape strode toward them. He was walking in a very Snape manner, robes billowing appropriately and looking very pleased with himself and unhappy with the rest of the world.   
  
"What are you two doing?" he sneered. "It's curfew in half an hour. If you don't hurry you might not make it back. I suppose it is not such a tragedy for a *Prefect*," his sneer deepened, "but Weasley, now that's another story."   
  
"Professor, please, we were just going-"   
  
"What, Miss Granger? Going to find a closet for you little exploits? I suggest you keep your late night wanderings down to a minimum. You might get yourselves into trouble."   
  
"Professor-"   
  
"Have you not heard a word I said? Unless you want to lose house points, go back to Gryffindor Tower and I will forget this little encounter."   
  
"Listen-"   
  
"Anything you have to say, Weasley, would not be worth listening to." With that, Snape crossed his arms and tapped an expectant finger.   
  
Ron looked about to lunge at Snape. Though angry at the Potions professor, Hermione knew better than to let Ron act. "Let's go, Ron." She started to drag him away, realizing that by that time, Professor Nova would be too far ahead to catch anyway. Ron reluctantly let himself be pulled down the hall, shooting exaggerated death-glares at Snape.   
  
Thankfully, the common room was crowded and noisy, and no one noticed them enter. Harry and Ginny sat together, smiling sickeningly. Ron angrily went to them and sat on a couch nearby. Hermione followed, feeling almost as upset as Ron looked. Snape had no right to act the way he did. If ever a teacher deserved detention, Snape did.   
  
"Why the hell is he so bloody grating!"   
  
Ignoring Ron's horrific word choice, Hermione shook her head. "The question is, where was Nova going with that knife." Despite her efforts to get Ron's mind off Snape, her own mind wandered back to that conversation. "I wonder what he meant, he'll forget?"   
  
"He probably means he want *us* to forget about it," Ron growled.   
  
Hermione put a finger to her lips. "I think you may be right." But why would Snape care if they remembered seeing him in the hallway? Harry and Ginny looked questioningly from her to Ron. Before she could explain, or think on Snape's suspicious remark, McGonagall entered the common room. She made straight for them.   
  
"Dumbledore wishes to see you four in his study. Now."   
  
"At this hour?" Hermione said. It was almost nine o'clock, and students were expected to be in their dorms.   
  
"Apparently," McGonagall. She gestured for them to follow. Shrugging, they did.   
  
After opening the study, McGonagall left them. Harry was the only one who failed not to laugh. At first, anyway. When Ron repeated, "Chocolate Frogs with Syrup?" the rest of them burst out laughing.   
  
Dumbledore's office was as wonderful as ever, with pictures of past headmasters blinking tiredly on the walls, and Fawkes sat unsteadily on his perch. He was closer to the beginning of his cycle, and not all his feathers had grown in yet.   
  
"I see you are all present," Dumbledore said as he emerged from the door in the back. "I think a year ago it would have been just the three of you, but now Ginny is quite involved with you. I have no doubt she would have known anything I am about to tell you, so I decided to save you the trouble of repeating it."   
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry exchanged smiles. Ginny looked proud to be included. Dumbledore continued.   
  
"I call you to me tonight to discuss something not even all the teachers know about. Before I begin, you must understand that you cannot tell anyone. Not one soul must know outside this room."   
  
The four of them nodded. "Why us, though?" Ron asked.   
  
"Because, Ron, certain people would expect the teachers to know, but know one would expect me to involve students. Judging from your past experiences, I think you will be able to handle it."   
  
Dumbledore opened the top drawer of his desk. Pulling out a long gold-hilted dagger, he laid it on his desk. "Professor McGonagall found this lying under a painting of a Pegasus in a fourth floor hallway. His name is Inori. I believe Hermione knows the picture."   
  
Hermione tried not to blush. So he *had* seen her. "I've passed it a few times," she shrugged.   
  
"Someone was trying to get to what is behind that Pegasus. The picture, of course, was unharmed. Pegasus' virtual invulnerability is the very reason I chose him to protect someone. No one was nearby when the Professor found the knife. First, I must ask you if you have any idea who would attempt such a thing."   
  
Ron and Hermione glanced quickly at each other. He wanted to tell Dumbledore about Professor Nova. "I have an idea, Professor," she said before Ron could speak, "But I don't want to say anything until I know for sure." Ron nudged her, giving her an are-you-crazy-of-course-it-was-him look. Hermione just shook her head.   
  
Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "Very well. I will finish, then. I am hiding a young creature here in the castle. Her mother cannot protect her, because she is injured. Once she has recovered enough to walk, they can be taken out of the castle and brought to a place where they will be safe. However, no one must hear of or see any of this."   
  
"And you want us to help you?"   
  
"Yes. Now must tell you the part that makes this all very dangerous. Voldemort is after the one I am protecting."   
  
Somehow, Hermione was not surprised. "Why does he want her so badly?"   
  
"She is a unicorn."   
  
Hermione was shocked speechless. If Voldemort got his hands on a young unicorn…  
  
"Only two of your Professors know of this."   
  
"McGonagall, and Snape." Hermione did not, of course, mention Professor Nova.   
  
"Yes, Hermione. Quite right. But even they must not know where we take them, when the time is right. I trust them completely, but they would be expected to know where they are to be hidden."   
  
"We understand, Professor Dumbledore."   
  
"That is all. But I must warn you. Stay alert. Do not let anything take you by surprise. Do not breathe one word of this conversation where others can hear you. The lives of many are depending on you."   
  
"Yes, Professor." They began to turn away.   
  
"Oh, Hermione, there is something else I wish to speak to you about."   
  
She looked at Ron. "It's okay, I'll just see you later."   
  
"Ron has my permission to listen in." Dumbledore smiled knowingly. Hermione and Ron grinned. Dumbledore really did know everything. Harry and Ginny, unsurprisingly, had already left.   
  
"What is it, Professor Dumbledore?"   
  
"I have been debating whether to give you the position of Head Girl next year."   
  
All Hermione could say was, "Oh."   
  
"You are, in my opinion, the best choice for the position. You are at the top of the class, and I know you would be up to the challenge. You probably have more potential than any witch or wizard here."   
  
"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, a bit dazed by his praise. She elbowed Ron when she caught his grin.   
  
"However, you do remember your tendency to get into- difficult situations. You may think being Head Girl would give you more freedom, but in truth you would have less. Between your schoolwork and added duties, you would not be able to see what you were about to stumble over. Voldemort has been almost silent for a year and a half. He will not remain so. I do not doubt you could handle the burden. I merely believe that you should be free of the extra concern, free to worry about protecting your life, and the lives of those you love." He looked pointedly at Ron before settling his gaze on her.   
  
Hermione was not sure what to say. "I have never thought of it that way. I suppose it would be better that I *don't* hold that position." That had been very difficult for her to say. It must have shown on her face.   
  
"I have been considering this for a while. I thought you would see things the same way, once I explained it to you. I also suspected you would not like it. I have developed a solution."   
  
Out of the top drawer of his desk, he took four badges, and handed them each two. They were shaped differently, one as a stag, one a unicorn, one a phoenix, and the last a centaur. They looked strangely like- "Patrona?"   
  
"That's right. Each of these badges takes the shape of a Patronus. I made them for you two, Harry, and Ginny." Hermione remembered, then. Once they had all been asked to create Patrona. Harry had done it right away. After a few tries, each of the others had gotten it. Ron's had been a centaur, and hers a unicorn. Ginny had made one in the shape of a phoenix.   
  
Each figure had five raised letters across the middle. "SDADM?"   
  
"Student Defense Against Dark Magic."   
  
Hermione glanced at Ron, surprised. "Wicked," he said. He must have understood the implications of this job as well as she.   
  
"I have already informed your teachers of this. These badges allow you to go places and do things others are not allowed to. However, if you use your power for a purpose other than that meant, the privilege will be taken away, and you will not get it back."   
  
"Don't worry, Professor. We *will* use them honorably," Hermione said excitedly.   
  
"If you find anything, come directly to me only. You must not inform anyone of anything you find, even if you know you can trust them. The main purpose of these is to give you the freedom to do," his eyes shone with amusement, "What you would do anyway. When we have a security problem, you will be informed. Do not think I have not noticed how you figure things out before many of the teachers. Ah, well, you may take your badges. Tell Harry and Ginny anything you wish. Send them to me to get their badges. That will be all, unless you have another question."   
  
Hermione hesitated before speaking. "Can I have that knife? I think I know what to do with it."   
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Despite what he might have thought, he picked up the gold-hilted blade and handed it to her.   
  
Outside the study, Ron asked, "Okay, what's this about?"   
  
"We're going to see Nova for a minute," she said simply, starting toward the DADA room. They had to knock on his door for a full minute before he answered.   
  
"Hermione, Ron. What are you doing here?"   
  
"We have something of yours. You dropped it. Dumbledore told us to give it back to you." She took the knife out and handed it to him.   
  
Nova stared at the knife in his hand and swallowed. "Dumbledore told you this was mine?" his voice was quiet.   
  
"Yes. He found it by a picture of a Pegasus. He was wondering how it got there."   
  
"Thank you," Nova said after a moment. "I have been looking for this for days. I thought someone might have stolen it. I guess it just slipped from my pocket. Goodnight." His face was twisted under strained control. He quickly closed the door.   
  
"Not again," Ron groaned. Hermione knew what he meant. Their first year a dark wizard, the second a self-centered idiot, third a werewolf, fourth an auror impersonator, and last year the teacher had record mood swings and disappeared without a trace in May. Why couldn't their DADA teachers just be normal?  
  
End Chapter 7.   
  
Wow, that was long. Free of typos!! Mostly. Right.   
  
If you've been reading and not reviewing, a plague on your house! A compass in your eye! Many horrible things visited upon you while you sleep! So REVIEW.   
  
Teaser:   
  
"Why don't *we* get badges?" Harry whined. They were all in the Great Hall them morning after the meeting with Dumbledore.   
  
"Well, you can go ask him about it. We're just special," Ron said. Hermione hid a smile.   
  
"Fine, we will."   
  
There you go. See you soon!!! Mwah. 


	8. Weakness

Ah, and now chapter 8. It's really short, actually, it's mainly just a transition chapter. I'll try to post the rest of the story as fast as I can, it's already finished, just not typed. Here you are then.   
  
Chapter 8- Weakness   
  
When they reached the common room, Ron took Hermione's arm to halt her. "What was that about? We didn't tell Dumbledore about Nova, but you told Nova Dumbledore know. He doesn't."   
  
"Yes, but Nova doesn't know that. Now he's going to think Dumbledore is on to him. He'll either try to act casually around Dumbledore, in which case he'll show signs of worry, or avoid him like the plague. We'll watch him to see what he does."   
  
"We should at least tell Dumbledore the knife belongs to Nova."   
  
Hermione shook her head. "No. Dumbledore will confront Nova if he suspects him, and then we'll get nowhere. I want to figure out what he wants. And what Snape has to do with it."   
  
"Who cares what Snape has to do with it?"   
  
"Ron, we may hate Snape, but that's no reason to deny the truth. He's not stupid, and he knows more secrets than we would care to hear. Remember during first year, Harry saw Snape and Quirrell in the hallway that time? He was on to Quirrell long before we were. The two of us didn't even find out until after, actually. Maybe Snape knows something about Nova. He didn't want us to catch up with him because… He *wanted* him to attack something, and for Dumbledore to find out. He was probably planning to turn Nova in himself, but he must have been distracted…By the time he reached Nova, he had already accomplished the task, and left no evidence aside from the dagger."   
  
Ron stared into the empty fireplace, chewing on a nail. He turned abruptly toward her. "This is dangerous, Hermione. Dumbledore know it would be dangerous, the SDADM, that's why he told us to keep it secret. We have to be very careful about what we say and do."   
  
"We've faced danger before."   
  
"Yes, but before we didn't have so much to lose," he said gravely. Hermione embraced him. "I will die before anyone harms you."   
  
"Don't you dare," she whispered. "I don't know if I could live without you."   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Why don't *we* get badges?" Harry whined. They were all in the Great Hall the morning after the meeting with Dumbledore.   
  
"Well, you can go ask him about it. We're just special," Ron said. Hermione hid a smile.   
  
"Fine, we will." Ginny took Harry's hand and pulled him up from the table. As soon as they were gone, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. She was almost surprised at how jealous they were. Almost.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Harry and Ginny stepped smugly into the common room. They marched over to Hermione and Ron. "See, we got them too," Ginny said. Ron snorted. Hermione contorted her face to keep from giggling. Ginny and Harry's smug looks dissolved.   
  
"You bastards, you knew the whole time," Harry accused.   
  
"Who, us?" Ron pulled a confused-offended face. Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed aloud before catching herself. Ron started tickling her, and she shrieked, tickling him back. "No fair! You're not ticklish!"   
  
"I have no weaknesses." Ron sounded as though this gave him a grave responsibility. Hermione planted her lips on his. When she pulled away, he said, "Well, there is that."   
  
"Nobody's perfect," Hermione said.   
  
"You are," he replied.   
  
"Ew, guys get a room." They chose to ignore Ginny. Then she said, "You know what's coming up soon?"   
  
"Valentine's day," Ron said immediately. Hermione looked at Ron in surprise. Ron shrugged. "Ginny's been bugging be about it a lot."   
  
Hermione doubted that very much, but she snuggled against him and said, "That's nice."   
  
End Chapter 8.   
  
Ah, the coveted fluff. Yeah, so here's the teaser.   
  
Teaser:   
  
"It really doesn't come off when you kiss," Ron said, looking at Hermione's still perfectly red lips as they emerged from the linen closet.   
  
A small envelope zoomed toward them, and stopped in front of Hermione. Followed by another, and another. And another…She saw an array of different handwritings displaying her name. Probably the same boys who had given her presents for Christmas.   
  
Ron glared at the envelopes. "Bastards."   
  
Hermione tore up all the Valentines without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "You are the only Valentine I could ever with for."   
  
Ron's tight embrace lifted her from the floor. "Likewise." A moment later, they found themselves back in the linen closet.   
  
Ah, the anticipation must be killing you. Not really, but the end of Chapter 9 will. Haha, I am sooooooo evil. So yeah, Review please, thanks. 


	9. Valentine's Day

Hey everybody!! I'm back! It took longer than I expected to post this chapter. Let me let you all know at this time: This story is finished, it's just not typed and typing up the chapters is a bitch. But I'm done writing it.   
  
Review response:: Thanks.   
  
No, the knife cannot get through the picture, that's the whole point of the Pegasus, nothing can get through. Got it? Good. Ok, on with the chapter!! Oh, magnificent fluff!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9- Valentine's Day  
  
Hermione awoke on February 14th to find a red envelope hanging over her head. She reached up curiously and pulled. Instead of coming down, the envelope ripped to reveal a red heart that would never have fit inside it in the Muggle world. In white script was a short, sweet message.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day! Be ready for your present. Love, Ron."   
  
Smiling, she set the sheets aside and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She gathered her robe and toiletries for a shower and headed for the bathroom.   
  
As she was wand-drying her hair, Lavender entered the bathroom, looking radiant in red corduroys and a beautiful pink sweater. "Hermione, what lipstick should I use?" She held up a shimmery pink and a luscious but subtle red.   
  
Hermione wondered why Lavender was asking her. "Why don't you ask Parvati?"   
  
"I did. She said I should use the red," Lavender hinted.   
  
"Pink," Hermione said.   
  
"Thanks, Hermione!" Lavender applied the lipstick and smacked her lips before bouncing from the room. Hermione shook her head.   
  
Back in her room, Hermione gave silent thanks that it was Saturday. She wanted to impress Ron with her outfit. The red skirt just reached her knees, and the long-sleeved white shirt had a v-neck and a glittery red heart on the chest. Over this, she put on a long red duster. As an afterthought, she borrowed Lavender's red lipstick.  
  
Her efforts were rewarded when she sat down for breakfast. Ron could barely keep off her. Laughing, she filled her plate.   
  
"It doesn't come off when you eat," Ron commented. He was staring at her lips.   
  
"Or when you kiss," Hermione winked viciously. Across the table, Harry choked on his milk. He whispered something to Ginny, who nodded. Harry grinned at some private thought. Hermione looked at Ron, thinking how especially handsome he looked. Inhaling deeply, she reached a hand under the table.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"It really doesn't come off when you kiss," Ron said, looking at Hermione's still perfectly red lips as they emerged from the linen closet.   
  
A small envelope zoomed toward them, stopping in front of Hermione. Followed by another, and another. And another…She saw an array of different handwritings displaying her name. Probably the same boys who had given her presents for Christmas.   
  
Ron glared at the envelopes. "Bastards."   
  
Hermione tore up all the Valentines without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "You are the only Valentine I could ever wish for."   
  
Ron's tight embrace lifted her from the floor. "Likewise." A moment later, they found themselves back in the linen closet.   
  
Throughout the day, they went through the same process of glaring and ripping many times. Each time, Ron swelled with happiness when he realized repeatedly how devoted she was. Hermione realized just how many people admired her, and how much of a source of jealousy Ron had become since Christmas break.   
  
An unlabeled box for Ron brought more trouble than they needed. When he opened it, a vile-smelling, thick green liquid squirted in his left eye. Crying out, Ron dropped the box, which vanished upon contact with the floor.   
  
Hermione managed to pull his hand away from his face for a few seconds, with Harry's help. The eye was red and irritated, the skin around swelling quickly, darkening to an unidentifiable color. "We'll take you to the hospital wing, Ron." He followed them, keeping one hand clamped over his eye, while Hermione held the other.   
  
Madame Pomfrey seemed quite upset that someone would play such a trick on Valentine's Day. Hermione wanted to smile at the woman's rambling, but she was worried about Ron. Madame Pomfrey worked quickly to bring the eye back to normal, but Ron would be unable to see from it until the next day. She gave him a patch to place over it, which he reluctantly put on.   
  
"Now, you'll stay here until tomorrow morning. When your eye is better, you can leave." Madame Pomfrey glanced apologetically in Hermione's direction before leaving.   
  
Ginny and Harry stayed for a while, throwing each other hopeful flirtatious looks the entire time. "Go on, you two," Ron sighed. "You don't have to stay."   
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny said, though she sounded indifferent.   
  
"Yes. We'd like to be alone, anyway." Hermione smiled agreeably at him.   
  
Okay. We'll be in later to visit." Harry was dragging Ginny out the door almost before she finished speaking. Hermione didn't want to know what he was so eager to do.   
  
For a while they just sat silently, twenty fingers entwined. Suddenly Ron pulled away, putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't want you to have to spend Valentine's Day in the hospital wing. Now it's all ruined."   
  
"The only thing I care about is being with you," Hermione said quietly. She slowly placed her hands over his, stroking his fingers with a thumb. "Nothing could ruin time spent with you, unless you didn't love me."   
  
"I will love you forever," he said seriously.   
  
Hermione's smile widened. Her heart raced when he said these things. "Why don't you get some rest. I have some things to give you. I'll get them now, and you can have a nap, or something."   
  
Ron shrugged and nodded. She kissed his lips quickly. "I'll be back." Her hair fell from behind her ear when she leaned forward.   
  
Ron caught her hand as she straightened. "Your hair," he said. She glanced at what she could see. He reached up to touch a small section, shorter than the rest. "Did you cut it?"   
  
Smiling slightly, Hermione nodded. "I'll tell you about it later." With one last kiss, she left to fetch Ron's present.   
  
When Hermione returned, Ron had one hand propping up his head, which was gradually drooping lower. Thinking how adorable he was, she sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair.   
  
He slowly raised his head. His eyes met hers. His hand rose and rested against her cheek. "I love you," he whispered. And then he kissed her deeply.   
  
Feeling happier than she could have imagined, she held up her gift. It was a lock of her hair, twisted into a loop and tied with a red ribbon. He took it, looking questioningly at her. "It's enchanted," she explained. "It's a link between us. As long as you have it, you will always know where I am, and if I am in trouble."   
  
Ron stared at the lock of hair in his hand. "You can do that?"   
  
"So it would seem," she said, shrugging.   
  
He kissed her. "It's the perfect gift. Thank you."   
  
"And what about yours? I've been looking forward to it since I woke up."   
  
"You'll just have to wait a little longer," he smiled.   
  
Hermione clutched her chest dramatically. "Oh, the torture! The suspense!"   
  
Ron wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. She went willingly into his embrace, her hands gripping his arms to keep them there. She was so warm, so content.   
  
"I will love you no matter what happens," she said. Ron made a happy sound deep in his chest. One hand stroked her hair, while the other held her waist. "This moment is all I will ever need."   
  
"But you will have much more," Ron said.   
  
Dinner appeared next to the bed. The tray was overflowing with every choice they could want. Hermione made a grumbling comment about house elves, but she ate anyway. There was no use starving for creatures who *liked* enslavement. Ron, unsurprisingly, ate twice as much as she did.   
  
At eleven thirty, Ron climbed out of bed. "Where are you going?"   
  
"You mean, where are *we* going?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Come on, trust me."   
  
"I do, but- Ron, you'll get in trouble if you leave."   
  
"No, I won't. Will you just follow me? It'll be fine, I promise."   
  
"Well-"   
  
"It's important."   
  
Hermione doubtfully let him lead her out, with a stop at Gryffindor Tower for their cloaks. Ron walked until they were out of earshot of anyone, half-pulled her the whole way.   
  
He took a watch out of his pocket. "It's almost time."   
  
"Time for what?"   
  
Ron's arms held her waist. He looked into her eyes. His gaze penetrated to the depths of her soul, revealing all she might have wished to keep hidden. He knew her, outside and in. And she knew him.   
  
Their kiss lasted forever. Ron pulled away at last. Before Hermione could complain, he said, "Look up."   
  
Her heart racing in anticipation, she raised her eyes to the stars. Ron began to count down to midnight. "Ten, nine, eight…" Hermione realized what they were doing. Ron was giving her her Valentine's Day present. She still could not guess what it was. "…two, one."   
  
As soon as he finished, a gargantuan burst of starlight made Hermione's breath catch in her throat. She thought her heart might pound through her chest. "I Love You, Hermione" was spelled out in stardust, plain for all the world to see. Then the words began to wink out, the light falling together into a ball, then fading back until it looked just like any other star. But Hermione could tell it apart.   
  
"The universe's newest star," Ron said in her ear. "Its name is Hermione."   
  
"How did you manage this?" she breathed. She wanted to look into Ron's eyes, tell him how much she loved him, but she could not tear her stare away from the star- a star named after her.   
  
"I had some held," he admitted sheepishly. "But it was my idea."   
  
Finally she was able to turn her eyes downward. She took Ron's head delicately in her hands. "Thank you," she said. It was all she could think to say. It was all she needed to say."   
  
"If this does not prove I love you, nothing will," Ron said.   
  
Hermione giggled softly. "Your love does not need proving to me."   
  
And they stood out in the snow, watching the sky and each other in turn, wrapped in each other's arms. It was a cold night, but they were warm. They realized that night that they only needed each other. As long at they had each other, they could survive anything.   
  
They walked back to the castle arm in arm. They made it back to the hospital wing without incident, and Ron slid back into bed. Hermione giggled again, saying quietly, "You know, that eye patch is quite dashing."   
  
Ron wiggled his eyebrows. Or, he wiggled the right one, and Hermione assumed the one covered by the patch went along. "Maybe I should wear it regularly."   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
They laughed. Hermione went to him and lifted the patch. She brushed her fingers across his eye. He blinked in surprise. "Hey, I can see!"   
  
"You'd better keep this on anyway, just in case. Madame Pomfrey does know what she's doing."   
  
Ron sighed and placed the patch over his eye with a shrug. "I guess."   
  
A fit of coughing from another bed startled them. They froze for a full minute, but the coughing continued. "Should I see who it is?" Ron shrugged and gestured for her to go see.   
  
Hermione tiptoed to the bed and gingerly peeked between the curtains. She jumped when the cougher was revealed. "Ron, it's-"   
  
End Chapter 9  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! The Cliffhanger of Doom!! Talk about suspense. I'm on the edge of my seat… wait, I already know what happens, he. But you'll just have to wait and find out.   
  
Teaser:  
  
Her eyes went to the top of the paper, where the name was written. Funny, she didn't think he did homework. Come to think of it, she had never seen his handwriting. Then why did it look familiar. Wondering whether she should give it back to him, or let him miss an assignment, she found herself letting her feet go where they wanted…  
  
Dum dum DUM!! The Teaser of Doooooooooooooom!! (Okay, I know. I'm overdoing it a little) 


	10. Unwelcome Adoration

Six chapters to go, including this one.   
  
Chapter 10- Unwelcome Adoration   
  
Hermione tiptoed to the bed and gingerly pulled back the curtain. She jumped when the cougher was revealed. "Ron, it's- at least, I think- it's Lupin."   
  
A closer look ascertained that indeed it was Lupin, but he looked terrible. His skin was pale, grayish even, and patches of brown fur clung to it. His fingernails were curved and pointed, like claws, and his fingers were bloody. He was so thin she could see his bones, and his arms were covered in scratches.   
  
Ron rose slowly, coming to stand beside Hermione. "Should we wake him up?"   
  
Hermione tried. "Lupin? Professor Lupin? Oh, he's not a professor anymore, is he."   
  
He awoke anyway. His eyes flickered, and he squinted at them, frowning. "Ron- Hermione. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Ron had an eye problem," Hermione said quietly. "I wanted to stay with him." Lupin moved to scratch his head, then let his hand drop. Hermione realized that scratching any part of himself might be dangerous with those claw-like nails. "Um…what are *you* doing here?"   
  
"It's a bit of a story. The short of it is, since my last transformation, I've been sick. When I was supposed to have changed back, this happened. You know tonight is the full moon? I didn't change. I did not know what was wrong, so I came to Dumbledore. I am not sure, but he thinks there was some kind of interference. And then Madame Pomfrey insisted I rest under her care. So here I am." He caught himself before scratching his neck and sighed. "I think the nails are the worst part. So what has been happening here? I trust it's been all mischief as usual?"   
  
"Well, no," Hermione said. She went on to explain the problem of Professor Nova, and Voldemort's desire for the unicorn. Too late, she remembered Dumbledore's request that they tell no one, and looked down in embarrassment.   
  
Lupin shook his head. "A unicorn. It's perfect.   
  
"I still don't get it," Ron said. "What's so important about a unicorn?"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should *read* something once in a while." Ron looked at her, simulating confusion, and Lupin emitted a strangled laugh. "Remember our first DADA class fourth year? With the spider?" Ron shuddered in answer. "Remember how Harry resisted?"   
  
Ron grinned. "Yeah, that was wicked."   
  
"Supposedly, the Imperius Curse works on any creature with a brain. But Harry has a strong will, so he was able to fight it. Unicorns are a step above that. Their will is so strong, the Imperius Curse does not affect them at all. They just completely ignore it."   
  
"They're impervious to Imperius," Lupin rasped. His voice was getting worse.  
  
Hermione continued. "There are other ways for someone to get a unicorn to do your bidding. You know the saying, 'young minds are impressionable'? That applies to unicorns, as well. What else do we know about unicorns?"   
  
Ron narrowed his eyes as he thought. "Um…we know…they don't turn silver or get their horns until they're older, and…when they're young, they don't mind males as much."   
  
"Exactly. All he has to do is get his hands on one. It would let him near. Then- I don't know all the details, but there are ways a young unicorn could be convinced that their will and someone else's are the same, and then they would do whatever you ask."   
  
"Wow." Ron still looked puzzled. "But why is it so important for Voldemort to have a unicorn? They're peaceful."  
  
"You never pay attention, do you? Usually, unicorns are peaceful, but if they feel threatened, they will fight mercilessly. And they fight to kill. If Voldemort had a unicorn 'convinced', he could tell it to attack without first feeling threatened. Besides that, unicorns have very powerful magic. And he would have access to unicorn blood."   
  
"But then…unicorns are supposed to be the purest creatures in existence. If a unicorn were linked with Voldemort, it would not be pure. It would be corrupted, wouldn't it? Then it should lose something."   
  
Hermione and Lupin exchanged looks. "Ron, you never cease to amaze me. They should call you 'the man with random intelligence'. That would sell."   
  
"Wait, you're calling me a man *and* intelligent? In the same sentence?"   
  
Hermione grinned. "And quite dashing, I might add."   
  
Ron puffed out his chest dashingly, and dashingly swept Hermione off her feet and dashingly kissed her.   
  
"Dumbledore warned me about this," Lupin muttered. Hermione laughed as Ron sheepishly set her down, and then winked dashingly.   
  
Ron settled into his bed again, then opened his arms to Hermione. She smiled and shook her head. "I'd better not. I'll sleep in the bed next to yours. I mean, do you think we'd actually get any sleep?"   
  
Ron grinned and shrugged. "Goodnight, Hermione." She planted a kiss on his cheek and climbed into bed.   
  
Hermione was awakened a few hours later by Madame Pomfrey bustling around Ron. "Well, it looks fine now. You can go, Mister Weasley. There's still time to go change before breakfast. Oh, so you're awake, Miss Granger. Well, go on. Oh, I've got to tend to Mister Longbottom."   
  
"Goodbye, Lupin," Ron said jovially. "Um, Neville…what happened?"   
  
Neville didn't answer. He was holding his stomach and groaning. Hermione thought he might throw up on them. She pulled Ron from the hospital wing.   
  
Most of the Gryffindors were just waking up when they reached the dorm. Hermione pushed Parvati out of bed, rushing to get to breakfast as soon as possible. As fast as she went, Ron was waiting when she went back down to the common room. He playfully told her he'd been waiting for an hour. She poked him in the ribs. "We've only been up here ten minutes."   
  
"So we're back to rib-poking, then?" Ron's finger extended.   
  
Hermione stepped back. "My wand is easily accessible at the moment. I've been itching to try out this new-"   
  
"Okay, I get it. No poking."   
  
Breakfast was as good as usual, with a wide selection of food and enough noise to deafen the dead- as evidenced by Sir Nicholas's hands covering his ears.   
  
"Hermione you don't mind if I go off with Harry for Quid ditch , do you?"   
  
"No, go ahead. I have some work to do."   
  
"I'll see you later." She watched with a smile as Ron and Harry hurried from the hall.   
  
"Library again, Hermione?" Ginny said gaily as Hermione rose from the table.   
  
"Yes. Um, if Ron…"  
  
"I'll tell him."   
  
"Thanks, Gin. See you tonight." Hermione and Ginny exchanged smiles before she left.  
  
*Now, I finally have time to do that research…because I *know* his real name isn't Nova…*  
  
Later, (much later), that day, she emerged from the library. It seemed Ron had not come back. She wondered what they could be doing, but decided she might not want to know. After all, they did many things right in front of her she did not want to know about.   
  
Hermioen noticed the parchment on the floor just before she tripped on it. She glanced around, but no one was close. Anyone could have dropped the paper. Picking it up, she unrolled it and scanned the writing. It was a homework assignment, nothing special. Her eyes went to the top of the paper, where the name was written. Funny, she didn't think he did homework. Come to think of it, she had never seen his handwriting. Then why did it look familiar? Wondering whether she should give it back to him, or let him miss an assignment, she found herself letting her feet go where they wanted. They led her to the dorm. Before she knew it, she was kneeling by her trunk, taking out the Christman gifts she had not looked at since Christmas.   
  
Taking the brief note from the red envelope, she compared it with the assignment. The writing was identical. Especially confused not, Hermione slid the paper back inside the envelope. She sat on her bed to think.   
  
She should have seen if before. It made sense now, though she never would have guessed. He had been- the only word was unhostile- to her all year. She had hardly noticed before now. Ron couldn't have sent her the necklace. After the amount of money he and Harry must have spent on her present, he probably had nothing left. The necklace would have cost a fortune on its own.   
  
Now she had all that pieced together. The only thing she couldn't figure out was: why?   
  
"No, no, no," she half-whispered through clenched teeth.   
  
How could this happen? Draco Malfoy was in love with her.   
  
End Chapter 10  
  
Haha, bet you didn't see that coming. Then again, a few really smart people might have. I considered putting her with Malfoy, but I'm a Ron/Hermione fanatic. Anyway, Review please. :)   
  
Teaser:   
  
Hermione stood frozen. Malfoy waited for her to take the box back. With conscious effort to keep her hand steady, she took it and slid it into her robes. If not Malfoy, then who…?   
  
"Well, thanks," she said carefully. She could not think of one person who could have sent it. They met each other's eyes for a split second. It seemed they had an understanding. Pursing her lips, Hermione turned and reentered the Great Hall.   
  
In her seat, Ron was reading a not and Harry was intensely contemplating Neville's ear. She looked to Ginny, who was rubbing her SDADM badge with a thumb. "What's going on?" 


	11. The Darkadian Guard

*Throws prizes to every and anyone who reviewed. Fun prizes. Noisemakers, sticky hands, things like that. Have fun!*   
  
Chapter 11- The Darkadian Guard  
  
Hermione watched Malfoy closely at breakfast, while trying to appear not to be. The result was a multitude of hurried excuses as to why her gaze was directed toward the Slytherin table. But she kept looking at him, and was so distracted that she did not notice the Daily Prophet delivery owl until it nipped her rather hard on the wrist. She paid the owl and set the paper aside without looking at it. She watched Malfoy carefully. His eagle owl had just descended on his shoulder with a package.   
  
She observed his face as he opened it. She was not interested in the contents, as she had sent them. She watched his expression. When he realized what it was, he closed the box quickly and left the table, waving everyone else back to their food. Crabbe and Goyle, having shoved their faces into their plates, did not even notice. Malfoy stalked through the exit.   
  
Hermione stood quickly. "Excuse me," she muttered. "I have to go to the bathrom." Without waiting for a reply, she hurried after Malfoy.   
  
As quietly as she could, Hermione slipped through the door before it closed, stepping into the shadows. She watched Malfoy from her hiding place as he went through the contents of the package. He took out a plain envelope, a red one, a box containing the beautiful necklace, and a piece of paper- the only thing he had not sent her to begin with. When he read her message, he slammed a fist against the wall. Silver sparks shot from his pocket, where he was apparently keeping his wand.   
  
"Malfoy." He froze, staring in her direction. She took a few steps toward him.   
  
He stared for a few moments, mouth working soundlessly. Finally, he hissed, "So you figured it out, did you?"   
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, I did. By the way, you dropped your Transfiguration homework." She whipped it from her robes and held it out to him. He took it slowly, unable to avert his eyes from hers. "Look, I don't know how this happened, and I don't wand to. If it were my choice…but anyway, I don't feel comfortable keeping this stuff. You can do whatever you want with it. But I'm warning you now: if you *ever* hurt Ron again, be sure I will have something to say about it. Yes, I know it was you on Saturday. And I'll say it with my wand."   
  
Malfoy's eyes finally left hers, traveling to her robes, from which he had seen her draw her wand countless times. She opened her mouth again, to drive the message home, but he said scathingly, "I get it." She didn't say anything else.   
  
They stood awkwardly silent for a few minutes. "Um…Did you draw that dragon?"   
  
His gray eyes regarded her as though searching for ulterior motive in the question. He shrugged. "Yeah."   
  
"Oh. It was very nice."   
  
Malfoy shrugged again. He seemed relieved and very disappointed at the same time. Since he had looked away form her face, he kept his eyes away. In fact, he was keeping his gaze rooted to the package of his gifts to Hermione.   
  
"Well- I should go-" she turned slowly, not sure exactly how he was reacting.   
  
She had taken one step toward the door when she heard something shake, and Malfoy said, "What's in this anyway, Granger?"   
  
Confused, she turned to see him opening the box containing the necklace. A brief expression of surprise crossed his face as he lifted the delicate pearls from their bed of green silk. He examined it with interest, then dropped it in the box and replaced the lid. "I didn't send this," he said, holding it out.   
  
Hermione stood frozen. Malfoy waited for her to take the box back. With conscious effort to keep her hand steady, she took it and slid it into her robes. If not Malfoy, then who…?   
  
"Well, thanks," she said carefully. She could not think of one person who could have sent it. They met each other's eyes for a split second. It seemed they had an understanding. Pursing her lips, Hermione turned and reentered the Great Hall.   
  
In her seat, Ron was reading a note and Harry was intensely contemplating Neville's ear. She looked to Ginny, who was rubbing her SDADM badge with a thumb. "What's going on?"   
  
Harry looked around, as though her voice had disturbed him mid-thought and he did not know where it came from. "Oh, Hermione. I've just had an owl from Dumbledore. He says to be ready for a week from tomorrow, eleven thirty at night. We're going to do it."   
  
The unicorn…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione was sitting on her cloak in the common room, eagerly anticipating eleven thirty. She and the other SDADM members did not care that it had barely passed nine. Harry was sitting on his cloak as well. The four of them were impatiently bouncing their legs, ignoring the commotion around them. She tuned in time to see the anonymous seventh year shut a book, rolling her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother." And she tromped to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.   
  
Ginny attacked Harry a few moments later. "We might as well do something to pass the time." She started to bring her lips down to Harry's neck…  
  
Ron rolled his eyes in disgust, but grinned at Hermione and leaned in. She melted as their lips met. She felt one hand touch her neck, while the other wandered over her back. She traced circles on his chest and stomach with one finger, sighing contentedly. Thinking she would love to stay like this all night, she was quite annoyed when Ginny's throat-clearing interrupted them.   
  
Hermione stood when Ginny indicated the clock and she realized that it was almost eleven thirty. "How are we supposed to leave without anyone seeing us?"   
  
Apparently Dumbledore had thought of this as well. McGonagall entered at that moment and made straight for them. "I guess you know what this is about. Come along."   
  
They followed her out, relieved that they had gotten that, at least, out of the way. Hermione knew the difficult part was still to come. Professor McGonagall left ehm at a statue of a wizard with his robe on backwards, holding his wand the wrong way. The statue was labeled "Confusius".   
  
"Hermione, I think that was Nova," Ron said suddenly. He made to go down the corridor. Hermione grabbed his arm.   
  
"Ron, don't! Professor McGonagall told us to wait here for Dumbledore, besides, you don't know where he's going or what he's doing. It's perfectly normal for teachers to walk around the halls at night. Ron, come *on*."   
  
At that exact moment, she heard the slightest hint of a footstep behind them and turned in alarm. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Dumbledore standing there. "Ready?"   
  
They all nodded and followed him around a corner. He led them to a door Hermione knew wasn't always there. Holding a finger to his lips, he opened the door. "Hermione and Ginny first."   
  
The girls entered the room and gasped. It was not quite the Forbidden Forest, but there were definitely trees and rocks and undergrowth, and the ceiling definitely looked like the sky. They took a few more steps in.   
  
By the time they were all in the room, Hermione and Ginny had been captivated by the sight of the unicorn. It stood proud and beautiful, serene yet imposing. Behind it stood the foal, still very small and golden, shyly peeking out from under its mother.   
  
Hermione stepped forward slowly, one hand slightly extended. The unicorn stood still as she approached, letting her come forward to stroke its neck. "Good, Hermione. That was exactly what I wanted." Ginny had come to similar terms with the young one. Nodding approval, Dumbledore waved his wand. Two shimmering silver lines shot from the tip. One end of each wrapped loosely around the unicorns' necks, while the other ends would themselves around Ginny's and Hermione's wrists. "This will allow you to lead them. I am afraid invisibility cloaks will be unfavorable for you. If the unicorns can't see you, they won't trust you."   
  
Harry tucked his cloak under one arm. "You two will follow, make sure no one sees who is not supposed to. I will be leading you. Harry, did you bring…?"   
  
Grinning, Harry took out his map of Hogwarts, the one Hermione, while admitting its usefulness, had always disapproved of. He checked it and said quietly, "Coast is clear."   
  
They left the forest room, Dumbledore leading, followed by Hermione, then Ginny, with the boys trailing behind. The door disappeared as soon as they had all left.   
  
Before long they had rounded Hagrid's cabin and entered the forest. Hermione kept a hand to the unicorn's neck the entire time, following Dumbledore a few yards behind Ginny. A few minutes after the trees had swallowed them, Hermione looked behind to speak to Ron- and stopped dead. "Where are Harry and Ron?"   
  
Dumbledore whipped his head around. "They're gone? Well, we can't stop. They probably just got held up back there. We'll be there soon anyway. I'm sure the others are all right, and we-"   
  
Red sparks zoomed in their direction. Ginny managed to hold the young unicorn still and calm it. Hermione had her hands full with the full-grown mother. Rearing back on her hind legs, she lifted Hermione a few inches off the ground. It was then that she realized was a poor match her strength was for the unicorn. She was glad she rarely relied on her physical strength. Whipping out her wand, she shouted, "Pacify!" The unicorn calmed immediately. It stood shaking its head and making disturbed noises.   
  
"Ginny, what happened to Dumbledore?"   
  
"He's trying to find whoever did it."   
  
Hermione and Ginny held the unicorns still for a few minutes, peering anxiously through the trees. Long before they saw any sign of the headmaster, hurried footsteps sounded behind them. Hermione spun quickly, wand at the ready.   
  
"Whoa! It's just me!" Harry appeared from under his cloak.   
  
Lowering her wand, Hermione asked, "Where is Ron?"   
  
"He's going to open the portrait hole for us."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Well, we saw Malfoy in the halls, so we went to distract him. We made sure he didn't see you, don't worry. Once we got rid of him, we thought about the whole stealth thing. There's actually more of a chance we'll be caught on the way back in than on the way out. We wouldn't get in trouble, but we aren't supposed to be broadcasting SDADM. So, we realized that Ron, Ginny and I wouldn't all fit under my cloak. Two of us at the most. And your cloak only works for one person, so that's no alterative. Ron's going to get some thing a few feet away in the hall, and we'll slip in when he comes out. When we get in, the common room should be pretty empty."   
  
Ginny looked to be stifling laughter. Smiling, Hermione said, "Good thinking."   
  
"Thanks. And you know, part of it was Ron's." They all laughed.   
  
"Ah, there you are, Harry," Dumbledore's voice came from behind a tree. He stepped into view. "Come along. We haven't much farther to go."   
  
"What about-"   
  
"It's all taken care of, Hermione."   
  
Hermione exchanged shrugs with Ginny. Harry was confused, but they gestured for him not to ask any questions.   
  
Approximately ten minutes later, Dumbledore stopped, holding up a hand to halt them. Hermione froze midstep, and even took a step backward toward the unicorn. The baby ducked its head to hide underneath its mother. Many tall, cloaked figures were gliding about through the trees. They looked very like-   
  
"Expecto-"   
  
"No, Harry! They aren't dementors." Dumbledore's assurances helped a little. One of the things stepped- or glided- from the misty shadows into view. Now Hermione saw how different form dementors these beings were. From the one she could see, she deduced a little about the rest. Their skin was very pale, almost white. She could only see part of its face, which showed a serene kind of ominous presence. Their bodies were abnormally tall- abnormal for humans- thin, and apparently wiry. The cloak it wore was a very dark brownish red, reaching right to its ankles. It wore loose pants of the same color, tall brown boots, and no shirt. More important than all this, this was one of the creatures Hermione had seen Snape guide into the castle the night after Christmas.   
  
"Hello, Albus Dumbledore. We are here because we accept your request. We will protect the horned one and her young one from danger until the mother is fully healed. We will tell no one of their whereabouts. We will take them now." Its voice was neither masculine nor feminine, while a strange mixture of both. It sounded like two voices emitted from one throat.   
  
The silver lines removed themselves from Hermione and Ginny's wrists, traveling to the outstretched hand of the- thing. The tall cloaked figure turned and glided away. The rest followed.   
  
As they walked back through the trees, Hermione asked, "What were those, Professor?"   
  
Dumbledore answered quietly, without turning. "They are called Darkadians. They are very secretive. I do not know much about them. They are skilled healers, stronger than any one man, and have formidable defenses against magic. That is all I know."   
  
They walked in relative silence for a while, until Hermione fit another piece into the puzzle. "Professor Dumbledore, I thought you were keeping them behind the portrait of Inori?"   
  
"After the attack, I moved them. It was obvious someone knew who shouldn't. The Room of Requirement is much more difficult to find."   
  
In the front hall, Dumbledore turned to them. "Thank you for your assistance. That is all for now, and I expect Ron is waiting." Hermione saw the slightest hint of a wink before he disappeared down the hall.   
  
Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all exchanged nods. She drew up her hood and waited for them to throw the cloak around themselves. When she heard their footsteps, she followed quietly.   
  
On the basis of their whispered voices, Hermione crept close behind them. "I guess she's pretty far ahead." Stifling a giggle with one hand, Hermione used her wand to show her the exact position of Harry's buttocks. Then she poked it. He gave a yelp and their footsteps stopped dead.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I don't know, something…"   
  
Hermione slipped around them and hurried on toward Gryffindor Tower. She found Ron's bag easily and put it under her cloak. The portrait hole opened when she spoke the password.   
  
No one was there except Ron, snoring softly in front of the fire. Smiling, she crept over to him. Placing her face a foot from his, she started to call his name softly. He slowly woke, confused. She continued to say his name, bringing her face closer. She kissed him deeply.   
  
Hermione could feel Ron's lips curve into a smile, and she felt a hand reach up and draw off her hood. Laughing , she pulled away. "Hello, my love."   
  
"Where are Harry and Ginny?"   
  
Hermione set Ron's bag on the floor. "I thought we'd leave them out there for a while, as payback for last Thursday."   
  
"You mean when they bewitched all your books so they wouldn't open? It's not that big of a deal, Hermione. Anyway, they'll probably slip off to a closet somewhere to do the things I never want to hear that they did."   
  
"Which leaves us plenty of time."   
  
"What's gotten into you?"   
  
"I don't know. I feel so…mischievous. Scandalous, even."   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Then you won't mind if we try-"   
  
When he whispered in her ear, she grinned. "No, actually that's along the lines of what I was thinking." She threw her cloak aside.   
  
End Chapter 11  
  
My back hurts. Five house points to anyone who got "Confusius". Fifty to whoever guesses who actually sent Hermione the necklace.   
  
Teaser:   
  
"Nova could have had a double motive, right? There was some reason for him to go to Hogwarts, and the job was the perfect cover."   
  
Hermione was often surprised at Harry's moments of intelligence. More often than Ron's though his were much more surprising. "So we don't know whether Dumbledore or Nova had another motive." Harry stopped himself from hitting his mug with his fist just in time.   
  
"Or both." Harry nodded in acknowledgement of Hermione's suggestion.   
  
End of teaser, aren't I such a tease? Now review. 


	12. Double Motives

I'm baaaaaaaack. After this, only three more chapters, the exiting conclusion of…wait, sorry. Not yet. Anyway.   
  
Chapter 12- Double Motives  
  
"Ron, Hermione! I've just got a letter from Sirius!"   
  
"Harry, be quiet!" Hermione glanced around the common room to see who heard.   
  
"No, it's okay. Look, Sirius put this in." She took the proffered clipping. Sirius had underlined the important bits of the article entitled "Sirius Black: An Innocent Man Condemned".   
  
*…and he has recently been cleared of all charges. New evidence that it was not Black, but in fact Peter Pettigrew who was the secret keeper for Lily and James Potter at the time of their death, discounts the circumstances of the murders of which Black was convicted. In fact, reliable sources tell us that Pettigrew is an Animagus, and lived for twelve years as a pet rat to one of the young Weasleys. A search for Pettigrew…*  
  
"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed. "He won't have to hide out anymore."   
  
"I'm going to write to him. I'll ask him to meet us in Hogsmeade next time we go."   
  
"When is that, anyway?" Hermione asked as she added the finishing touches to her Potions essay.   
  
Ron got up to check the board. "March 13th. Next Saturday."   
  
"Hey Ron, there probably won't be another trip until the middle of April, at least."   
  
"You're right, Harry. We'll have to visit Zonko's Joke Shop." Their tones were sickeningly formal. Rolling her eyes, Hermione repacked her bag. She wished they would give up on April Fool's Day. Nothing they had tried so far had worked, but they just did not learn.   
  
No less than three hours later, Harry received his reply from Sirius. "He must be nearby," Harry commented. "He says he'll meet us in the Three Broomsticks at one." Hermione began to plan out in her mind the questions she would ask Harry's godfather.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione finally located Harry and Ron in the Quidditch supply store. She only managed to drag them out when they saw Sirius walk by the window.   
  
They caught up with him as he entered the Three Broomsticks. His face instantly broke into a smile when he saw them. "How are you three?" Sirius asked as he held the door open for them.   
  
"We're fine," Harry replied with a smile. They sat down and ordered four butterbeers. "So how does it feel?" They all knew he meant not to be a wanted man.   
  
Instead of smiling and assuring them how good he felt, as Hermione knew Harry had expected, he stared into his mug, shifting uncomfortably. "It's sort of complicated," Sirius began. "I'm completely free now, and I'm glad for it. The thing is…a lot of people look at me as though they don't believe the reports. It's like they think I tricked the Ministry into believing my innocence, and I should really not be allowed to walk among 'decent folk'. I've heard people say that. As though I could have gone anywhere near the Ministry before Dumbledore told them about the switch. When they realized I was listening, they got out of there fast. A lot of people still suspect me, but they can't do anything about it because I've been cleared."   
  
None of them said anything. Hermione had had a feeling something like this would happen. Sirius spoke again. "But of course, some people do believe I'm innocent. It's not all bad. Enough about me. How are you getting on a school?" The question seemed directed more at Harry than Ron or Hermione.   
  
Harry shrugged. "Okay. I could be doing better in Potions, but that's nothing new."   
  
"Speaking of school," Hermione broke in. "Sirius, do you know anyone by the name of Julius Nova?" Sirius showed no sign of recognition. Now was time to test her theory. "What about Vilo Junuas?"   
  
"What's this about, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll explain in a moment." She waved the question aside. "Sirius?"   
  
"Yeah, I knew him. He was in school a year ahead of me. After he left Hogwarts, he made a fortune in black market trade. He was caught smuggling Amazonian fairy dust. He paid off the Ministry officials, but they took all he had. I hear he started over, changing his appearance and name…What does this have to do with someone names Julius Nova?"   
  
"Professor Nova is our DADA teacher this year," Hermione explained. She briefly described their suspicions. "I looked up old school records after I inadvertently discovered what year Nova graduated from Hogwarts. I couldn't find a Julius Nova anywhere, but there was a picture that looked remarkably like him. Then I realized that 'Julius Nova' must be an anagram for Vilo Junuas. Um, so, what was he like?"   
  
"A little goody two-shoes. Never got in trouble for anything, always had perfect grades. We all thought he would be Head Boy, but he wasn't. I guess Dumbledore knew something we didn't."   
  
"Bet he didn't trust the git. Good reason, too," Ron muttered.  
  
"Ron!"   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Why would Dumbledore hire him, then?" Sirius wondered.   
  
"He must not have recognized him," Ron shrugged.   
  
"Maybe," Harry said doubtfully. He stared pensively at a crack in the table. "Or maybe… maybe he hired him because he *did* recognize him."   
  
"That doesn't make sense," Ron said.   
  
"Well, think about it." Harry leaned forward as he unfolded his just-formed theory. "Dumbledore knows everything anyway, right? Sirius, do you know when he was caught?"   
  
"A few years ago, at least. I've only heard mostly rumors."   
  
Harry continued. "Dumbledore must have sat this guy's trial, so he knew his deal. He would be one of a few he couldn't bribe, but they go by majority, so it wouldn't matter. But you all know Dumbledore has spies all over the place. One of them followed this guy, to find out what he would do. Dumbledore has known about this guy for a long time."  
  
"Harry, his name is Vilo Junuas." Hermione sighed amusedly.   
  
"Right. So Dumbledore couldn't find a DADA teacher, and we can't not have Defense Against the Dark Arts. Junuas was good in school, Dumbledore figured he would be a competent teacher. He must have offered him the job, and now he's got the whole illegal activities thing hanging over his head, so Dumbledore had his teacher. I mean, I know, it's not complete yet. I haven't figured out the rest."   
  
Hermione tapped her chin. "Dumbledore probably could have found another teacher. There must be some particular reason why he wanted Nova."   
  
"Connections," Ron suggested.   
  
"Plausible," Hermione consented. "But why would Dumbledore need the connections of a smuggler?"   
  
"Not for people," Harry said slowly. "Dumbledore can talk to anyone. It must be for some*thing*."   
  
"But did he hire Nova because he's helping him, or did he want to keep an eye on hi. Say, to see if he's receiving a certain- thing?"   
  
"We can't come to any definite conclusions." Harry shook his head. "We don't have enough of the facts."   
  
Sirius was pondering his mug again. "I've talked to him, more than once. From what I know of Junuas, he would have taken the job because it's a job. He takes a lot of short term jobs, quitting after a year or so. So this is actually the perfect position for him," he said wryly. "Are you sure Dumbledore went to him first?"   
  
Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances. Neither of them had considered that before. "Yes," Hermione said firmly. "These two don't pay attention. Dumbledore specifically said, at his start-of-term speech, that he had approached Nova."   
  
"Okay. So it's something Dumbledore needed."   
  
"Wait. What if- Nova could have had a double motive, right? There was some reason for him to go to Hogwarts, and the job was the perfect cover."   
  
Hermione was often surprised at Harry's moments of intelligence. More often than Ron's, though his were much more surprising. "So we don't know whether Dumbledore or Nova had another motive." Harry stopped himself from hitting his mug with his fist just in time.   
  
"Or both." Harry nodded in acknowledgement of Hermione's suggestion.   
  
"We've only figured out- not much."   
  
Sirius grinned in Ron's direction. "He's too confused to think anymore."   
  
Hermione patter Ron's hand affectionately, smiling. "We all are." Despite what she said to comfort Ron, her brain was working overtime. When Nova had grabbed his arm and disappeared from the class, Hermione had subconsciously assumed that it was the Dark Mark. Now she conceded, it could have been any number of injuries, caused by any number of things. There was nothing that said he was on Voldemort's side. But nothing said he was on theirs. And Dumbledore had moved the unicorns right after the attack…  
  
"Sirius," she said suddenly, "how much do you think a unicorn would be worth on the black market?"   
  
The three other occupants of the table looked at her in astonishment. "I don't know…It would be a lot, though, they're hard to come by. Wait, unicorn- how did you know about that!!" he hissed.   
  
"SDADM," Hermione said simply and calmly.   
  
"Damn it! He didn't tell me you'd have any involvement with the unicorn! Yes, I know about SDADM. I'm Harry's godfather, remember? I'm the one who gave permission for him. I've got to tell him to get you out of it."   
  
"Relax, Sirius," Harry said, holding up a hand. "It's over."   
  
"You mean they're gone?" Harry nodded. Sirius looked relieved but still angry.   
  
"I didn't see that picture of Inori until the day after Christmas. Inori's the Pegasus. I think it was moved there around that time. That must mean the unicorns weren't in there until the middle of the year. So Nova couldn't have known about them when he took the job."  
  
"Unless they were moved there," said Ron.   
  
"I guess. Dumbldore might suspect Nova now, or he might have had doubts when he hired him. Who knows. But after the attack on Inori, Dumbledore moved them- maybe again. He knew someone knew about them who shouldn't. Dumbledore told us Voldemort wants they young unicorn. I don't doubt that. So he had to protect them both from Dark wizards, and smugglers. I still don't know how Nova knew about them to begin with." Hermione's brain was reeling. She was almost surprised that all this had come from her.   
  
"Smugglers can sometimes hear the most secret of secrets," Sirius said cryptically.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth again, but Harry spoke first. "Hang on. Dumbledore's been planning this SDADM thing for a long time. How did you find out about the unicorns at the same time as SDADM if he didn't have them there?"   
  
Sirius surveyed his godson for a moment, then his face cracked into a wide grin. "I must admit I find it entertaining to see how much you three can figure out for yourselves. Yes, I found out about both at the same time. Around your birthday, Harry."   
  
Hermione nodded. "But there's still Dumbledore hiring Nova in the first place. There's something in this that doesn't fit. I know I don't trust Nova. It seems unlikely Dumbledore would have."   
  
There was a silence as they all pondered the question: why would the Headmaster hire someone he did not trust?   
  
"Maybe he just missed something," Ron shrugged.   
  
A longer silence fell. Hermione doubted Ron's idea. Dumbledore would not miss something that important. It was impossible…  
  
Wasn't it?   
  
End Chapter 12   
  
Now you know about the strange workings of a DADA teacher. No house points as of yet have been awarded. I guess no one's reading, or cares about house points…either way, no one's got any.   
  
Teaser to end all teasers:  
  
"I don't think we should see each other any more."   
  
REVIEW please please please. 


	13. The Only Successful Trick

Thank you for your reviews!! I'm glad you found my teaser…evil. Hehe.   
  
Chapter 13- The Only Successful Trick   
  
Hermione woke prepared for the first of April. A note hung above her bed, much as Ron's Valentine's Day wake-up note. She could read it from where she lay. Under a grotesquely taunting face was scrawled the simple phrase, "We'll get you!"   
  
Unbelievable. They really thought they could do it. "Reversi Incantato," she said lazily, turning the spell back on its original speaker. Approximately twenty minutes later, she was rewarded with a cry of protest and disgust from the boys' dormitory.   
  
For that entire day, Ron and Harry tried to fool her, sometimes with the aid of Fred and George's well-selling Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. But she had contemplated this day as intensely as they had, and she was ready for anything they could dish out. Anything, except for the one she would never expect.   
  
After all their classes were over, with many interruptions from Peeves's pranks causing them to fly by, they had quite a laughter filled dinner in the Great Hall. Gilnny embarrassed Harry with intimate facts. When he tried to embarrass her in turn, she only grinned seductively at him. As a result, the two of them left the table quickly, long before the end of the meal.   
  
Hermione had gone to the library, to do a special assignment for Professor McGonagall. She reached the common room and felt suddenly alert and bright-eyed. She realized it was later than it should have been- almost ten o'clock. The stars twinkled brightly out the window, which stood open.   
  
Ron waved her over. He took her hand as she set down her pack. "I want to talk to you," he said quietly. He led her to the window, standing quiet for a moment as they looked out. Then he turned to her solemnly. "I don't think we should see each other any more."   
  
He was still talking, but she didn't hear him. Her mind reeled, her vision was obscured. By tears, she realized. After all they had done, all they had shared, he wanted to leave her now, like this? This was not happening, this was not…It was not happening. She was just barely registering the satisfied grin plastered onto Ron's face as he said, "Gotcha."   
  
Angrier than she could remember being for a long time, she burst out, "You *bastard*!" and pushed him as hard as she could manage. Ignoring the fact that he almost fell out the window, and that most of the occupants of the room were now staring at her, she ran up to her room.   
  
She could not believe he would use their relationship as a joke. He always seemed to understand how she felt. How could he not have seen the effect something like that would have on her?   
  
She heard him behind her but did not turn around. Not only was she furious, she wanted to hide the freely flowing tears. But when he spoke her name she turned. The look of horror on his face at her tears drove her into his arms, and she sobbed against his chest for a while.   
  
"Don't ever do that again," she managed to say. "Don't play with my emotions. Please, don't. It scares me."   
  
"Hermione, I am so sorry. I should have realized- I didn't- you…I'm sorry. I would never leave you. I won't use your feelings for anything like that, ever again. Please forgive me?"   
  
She nodded helplessly. "I love you, Ron," she breathed. "God, I love you so much." He kissed her forehead tenderly, and they stood locked in embrace. Hermione knew how late it was. It seemed that Parvati and Lavender were purposely avoiding the room.   
  
"When did you know?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, I didn't really *know* until you told me you loved me, but I loved you long before that. I think…remember the first time we caught Ginny and Harry together?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember." Ron scowled a bit. Hermione bit her lip to keep back her giggle. "I almost killed Harry."   
  
"Well, I tried to stop you, and you just kind of set me out of the way, as though I weighed no more than a pillow. I guess…I fell in love with your strength and protectiveness, even though Ginny didn't *need* any protecting.""   
  
"And I'm glad you did stop me, or there might not have been much left of Harry."   
  
Hermione laughed at this. She did not doubt Ron would have assaulted Harry, but she doubted the result would have been quite so drastic.   
  
"Well, I guess I'm glad I did as well, then," she teased.  
  
Ron smiled and kissed her. "Listen, why don't we go down to the common room?"   
  
Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes as she remembered the looks everyone was giving her. "Give me half an hour. I'll meet you down there." She wanted to get ready for bed, in case she fell asleep on the couch again. Sleeping in her school uniform was, to say the least, uncomfortable.   
  
Later that night, while everyone else was sleeping, Hermione lay content in Ron's arms, in his bed. She was almost too exhausted to sleep, which sounded odd, but made sense to her at that moment. She simply lay there, completely still, aware of Ron enfolding her.   
  
After a while she realized why she felt so cold; it was the absence of Ron's warmth. He had left the bed. Too comfortable to move, Hermione listened to the voices a few feet away.   
  
"Where have you been?" Ron hissed. His voice was muffled through the curtain. "Were yo with Ginny that whole time?"   
  
"Don't worry, Ron. Nothing happened that hasn't already." Harry's clothes were dropped carelessly on the floor, and he rummaged in his trunk for pajamas.   
  
"Why is that not entirely comforting," Ron's mutter came. She suppressed a laugh. From what Ginny had told her, Ron had reason to worry.   
  
"So?" Harry's tone was suddenly urgent. "Did it work?"   
  
She heard Ron sigh with disappointment. "Nope. She saw right through it. I told you it was a bad idea to begin with."   
  
Hermione had to press her face to the pillow to keep herself silent. Nevertheless, she could feel the gargantuan grin spreading on her face. This was better than any present Ron had ever given her.   
  
Ron's pure integrity had never been so blatant.   
  
When she heard and felt him climb back into bed, she turned to him. "I love you," she whispered. And then she settled back into his arms, feeling completely and in all ways safer than she had ever felt in her life.  
  
And then the one mystery she had left returned to her. The necklace.   
  
End Chapter 13   
  
Only two more chapters left. Are you sad? Don't be. Just read.   
  
Teaser:   
  
"Run, Ginny!" Being closer to the door, Ginny managed to reach it and escape before it slammed shut of its own accord. She tugged at it futilely. It would only open by magic.   
  
Oh, yeah, and review too. :)))))) (I don't know what that is. Lots of double chins?) 


	14. Her Last Hope

Reflection on last chapter: Ron is kind of an idiot. But he's also very sweet.   
  
Thank everyone for your reviews!!  
  
Chapter 14- Her Last Hope  
  
Potions had been especially grueling, but it was the last class of the day, fortunately. Hermione voiced her relief in escaping Snape- as soon as they were out of earshot.   
  
Hermione went over their circumstances again in her mind. It was the end of May, which meant exams were coming up. SDADM had not been particularly active, owing to the virtual absence of Dark Magic within school walls. Although there was that one time they had caught Malfoy practicing advanced curses, forbidden for students. There was no sign that Nova knew the unicorn was gone. He had relaxed around Dumbledore after two months of 'inexplicably' twitchy behavior, but Hermione still caught him eyeing the headmaster from across the room. She had a feeling Dumbledore knew as well.   
  
Noting these things, she concluded that not much was likely to happen between then and the end of the year. But it was more than uncertain. Their adventures in previous years had usually climaxed sometime in June.   
  
The most surprising thing about that Friday afternoon was the lack of homework. Snape had told them to continue the assignment she had finished yesterday. In Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and History of Magic, she had asked for the week's homework in advance, out of boredom- Ron and Harry were gone most of their free hours, at Quidditch practice for their match against Slytherin- and she had it all done, polished, and neatly stowed away. She had been the only one not to get anything in Charms, and the had gloated about it for five full minutes. Hagrid, characteristically, had left them free for the weekend. Which left only DADA. The assignment was long but fairly easy. She could have it done within an hour.   
  
She barely heard where Ron and Harry said they were going. She waved them off distractedly as they disappeared down a side hall.   
  
"Um…Hermione Granger?" a quiet voice inquired below.   
  
She looked down at the timid first year. "Yes, that's me. What is it?" she prompted kindly.   
  
"I've a message for you," he continued, even quieter. "Dumbledore wants to see you, at the top of the West Tower."   
  
"Thank you," she told the boy.   
  
On the way up, she met Ginny. They walked together.   
  
"Are you going to the West Tower, Hermione?" Ginny asked after a while.   
  
"Yes. Dumbledore sent for me."   
  
"Why? No one ever goes up there."   
  
"Good place for an SDADM meeting, then."   
  
But something was wrong. No one was in the West Tower, none but Hermione and Ginny. Hermione sensed the danger first. Now Ron's words came to her fully. "We're going to see Dumbledore in his office."   
  
"Run, Ginny!" Being closer to the door, Ginny managed to reach it and escape before it swung shut of its own accord. She tugged at it futilely. It would only open by magic.   
  
"Hermione! Are you okay?!"   
  
"Ginny, go find Dumbledore! Now! He'll be in his office, tell him to hurry!" From the sounds she could hear through the door, Ginny hesitated once before pounding down the twisting stairs.   
  
Footsteps sounded behind Hermione. She turned and whipped her wand out as quickly as she knew how. Before she could blink, Professor Nova shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and her wand flew out of her hand.   
  
Out the open window.   
  
She could feel her hopes plummeting with the wand. With her powers, Hermione would be a formidable match for him. Without them, she was just another Muggle, another helpless victim. She faced him steadfastly. "The truth comes out."   
  
"At last, it does. You have no idea how tiring it is hiding malign intent at this school."   
  
"Others have done it," Hermione said simply.   
  
"When I heard about the unicorn, I knew I had to get inside Hogwarts. This job was the perfect cover. When you gave me my knife that night, I though for sure it was over. But after a while, I realized that Dumbledore did not know a thing, and I had unknowingly caused his suspicion to grow. When I realized the clever trick you played on me, I knew you would be the one with the answers I need. So tell me, Miss Granger. Where are the unicorns?"   
  
Hermione laughed mirthlessly. "I don't think you'd really want to know even if I could tell you." She laughed again, thin and frail. "You'd never get past their guards."   
  
"You underestimate me, my dear."   
  
"Don't call me 'my dear'. It's sickening."   
  
"I don't think you're in much of a position to make demands, young one. I have the wand here."   
  
Hermione was silent. He was too far to simply grab the wand from him. Maybe if she distracted him…no, he was psychotic, not stupid. Oh, how she wished he were the latter.   
  
She backed up as he advanced on her, finding herself backing right into the window. She trued to turn away from him, but he grabbed the front of her robes and pulled her in.   
  
"I have always found you exceptionally attractive, my dear." Nova crooned disgustingly. "I have longed for female intimacy for too long now. You are quite ripe for the taking, I think. It will be delicious."   
  
Her eyes widened at the realization. He would not dare, what kind of man would do such a thing? Yet she saw the look in his eyes, that hungry, semi-focused look, and knew he would. And at once she lost all common sense.   
  
Nails scratching, arms flailing, she fought like a madwoman. Her only thought was to get away from this man- she didn't care how. But he had a firm grip on her clothes, and he managed to find another on her arm. He was probably twice her mass and at least that much stronger. Basically, her attempts were merely wasted efforts, only succeeding to tire her.   
  
And all at once her struggling resulted in her falling head over heels out the window. It was the only time she had ever been grateful for Nova's presence, for his grip on her arm was all that kept her from falling to her death. Her gratitude faded, however, when she looked up into his gleaming eyes.   
  
"How are you going to get out of *this*, Miss Perfect," he said maliciously. As he spoke, a desperate idea came to Hermione.   
  
She could not remember when she had taken to carrying Hagrid's gift with her, but she found that it had been in her pockets for quite some time. With her free hand she rummaged restlessly in her pocket, puling out the small white pouch. She managed to open it with only three fingers. Dumping the contents straight down, she said, "Accio wand!"   
  
At almost the same moment, a gust of wind carried the hair away from the castle. It would probably never reach her wand now. She had one last hope: Ginny would reach Dumbledore in time. But even in her panic she knew how long it would take her to reach the office, and for him to reach the tower. There was not enough time.   
  
"Tell me where the unicorn is, and I'll pull you back up."   
  
"No!" she cried. Tears sprang up unbidden, tears of fear, horror, and the annoying bit of hope that someone would reach her. Her hope faded quickly at Nova's next words.   
  
"No? Well, I guess that's all for you, then."   
  
His hand did not have time to loosen its grip before the door exploded inward. "Vilo! Let her go!" Dumbledore's voice rang out, commanding and clear. It was the purest, sweetest sound she had ever heard.   
  
"One more step, and I let go!"   
  
She heard Ron, Harry, and Ginny all crying out protests. But they could not doubt him. He was too far gone to heed any plea or command. Even with her friends there, Hermione feared for her life.   
  
Suddenly her heart soared. She felt her wand in her hand. Before she could think, she raised it and struck her blow.   
  
End Chapter 14   
  
Stay tuned for the last chapter. And review.   
  
The last teaser of the story:   
  
"I knew I should have watched him more closely," Dumbledore said with a shake of his head.   
  
"Why did you hire him in the first place?" Later, Hermione could never remember which of them had asked. 


	15. The End

Well folks…we're near the end. Actually, we're *at* the end, just not the end of the end, it's the beginning of the end. And before I continue with the not-so-exciting-but-still-worth-reading last chapter of "Hermione's Admirers", I would like to make some acknowledgements.   
  
Qoheleth, shmo, Celeste41, ednyadove: I don't know which of you reviewed first you're all on the same day. Thank you for being my first reviewers.   
  
Thank you to everyone who mentioned Ford and Concord in your review, I did name them that for a reason.   
  
Leona-da-Quirm: That was without a doubt the most random and least logical review I have ever received. Congratulations.   
  
Cute-crazy-chick1: Thank you for your comment about my teasers. I wanted them to tease. I mean, that's what a *teaser* should be for, right?  
  
Lyra Silvertongue2 and Nymphadora: you each reviewed 7 times as far as I've counted, which is more than everyone else. You get a prize. A hug. *Hug*. And Nymphadora, awesome name, Tonks rules.  
  
Enough of that. I would also like to thank all the rest of my reviewers, every single one, this story is totally completely for you. I know you're tired of this, so I'll get on with the story. You know, you could have skipped the acknowledgements.   
  
Chapter 15- The End   
  
When Hermione shouted "Immobulus!" the man holding her immediately went still. She hung there, waiting for the others to pull her up. Ron and Harry, once she had been extricated from Nova's grip, each took an arm and heaved her through the window. She fell into Ron's arms and began to sink to the ground. He went down with her, empathetically knowing her legs wouldn't hold her.   
  
She had cried in the midst of her panic. Now that it was over, she felt a numb sort of calm. She raised her wand, inspecting the single shining unicorn hair twisted around it. She looked into the patiently, worriedly expectant faces of her friends and the headmaster. "I didn't think you would reach me in time," she told them. "Ginny must be faster than I thought."   
  
"I didn't even make it to Dumbledore's office," Ginny replied incredulously. "I met them on the way there, and Ron said 'West Tower. Hermione's in trouble' and kept going. A moment later, Dumbledore and Harry ran past as well, and I followed."   
  
"But how…?"   
  
"This." Ron held up the lock of her hair she had given him on Valentine's Day. "I could just- feel it. And then I told the others where you were and just started running."   
  
"But it seems you didn't need our help after all," Harry noted.   
  
Hermione told them the whole story from the floor. There were many raised eyebrows, shocked looks, and growls of anger- the latter mostly from Ron.   
  
"I knew I should have watched him more closely," Dumbledore said with a shake of his head.   
  
"Why did you hire him in the first place?" Later, Hermione could never remember which of them had asked.   
  
"I needed someone who was certainly not a Death Eater, needed a job, and knew what they were doing," Dumbledore explained. "I did not think he would know about the unicorns to begin with. I certainly did not expect him to be completely unhinged." A note of regret had deposited itself in Dumbledore's voice. She was not sure whether it pertained to hiring Nova, or to his unhinged-ness.  
  
"Hermione, we should take you to the hospital wing. After a trauma like this, Madame Pomfrey will have a fit if she is unable to fuss over you. Come." She was helped to her feet and supported by all four of them all the way to the hospital wing, despite her constant insistence that she was perfectly all right.   
  
The bed was quite inviting, and she sank weakly down onto it. After a large cup of hot chocolate, she fell sound asleep, hand in hand with Ron.   
  
She woke to find him next to her, watching her silently. "Have you been here the whole time?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"You gave up dinner for me?" This new gesture was beyond all belief.   
  
"Yeah, well, I wanted to make sure you were all right." They exchanged a smile.   
  
"Good morning, lovebirds!" Ginny exclaimed gaily as she entered with Harry. "Sleep well?"   
  
"Hermione did," Ron said.   
  
"We know you missed dinner last night, so we brought you some breakfast," Harry said, holding the stash out to Ron. He took it hungrily.   
  
Hermione stretched and surveyed the room. All the other beds were empty. "Lupin's gone."   
  
"Lupin?" Harry said, surprised.   
  
"I asked Dumbledore about it," Ron said between bites. "Lupin was cured and left middle of last month."   
  
"Why was Lupin here?"   
  
Hermione explained this one. Harry was a bit miffed that they hadn't told him, but he told them to forget it. And they did.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
In a quite typical occurrence, Hermione received top scores on all her exams. Ginny had done well, and Ron and Harry had managed at least to pass all their subjects. The four of them sat under the sprawling branches of a tree by the lake, and talked about going home. Since the night of Nova's attack, they had not spoken of it, for which Hermione was grateful. They all knew what happened, and that Hermione was trying to put it behind her. She was coming close to succeeding, as well.   
  
Malfoy, rather surprisingly, never even came near them where Hermione was there. Ron and Harry had told her of his halfhearted efforts whenever she was not around. He seemed to be afraid of Hermione, and he seemed to still have feelings for her. Mingled disgust and pity was Hermione's reaction.   
  
One night, when Ron had somehow ended up in her room again, she finally remembered the question she had been meaning to ask him. She took the dragon and peals carefully out of their box. "Ron, have you ever seen this before?"   
  
He scratched his head. "Oh, yeah. I bought it at the same place we got the cloak. Harry didn't know."   
  
"How much money did you find in that box?"   
  
"A lot," Ron said.   
  
"Now, why would you spend so much money on me?"   
  
"I cannot think of a reason, now that you mention it." Hermione shoved him playfully, and he fell backwards onto her bed. After carefully packing the necklace away, she jumped on him, and then she was lost in his embrace.   
  
Their last night at Hogwarts brought just as wonderful a feast as the school had ever given them. Dumbledore, during his end of year speech, surprised them greatly. "I award fifty points each to Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger for their aid in fighting the dark arts. Twenty points to Miss Sarah A. Brown, for the most genuine sarcasm I have heard for quite some time." The anonymous seventh year Gryffindor stood to acknowledge the gift of points.   
  
The train ride back to King's Cross was relatively uneventful. Hermione, on an impulse, turned to the others. "You realize that when we go back to Hogwarts, we'll be in our seventh year?"   
  
"Our last year," Ron commented.   
  
"This'll be my last summer with the Dursleys," Harry said happily. "I can probably get a job right out of Hogwarts, and no one can make me go back, I'll be of age then."   
  
"Do you want to visit this summer?" Ron asked them.   
  
"Of course," Hermione said.   
  
"Do you have to ask?" Harry replied.   
  
When they got off the train and passed through the barrier with their belongings, her parents were waiting for her. Ron's parents were there, and the horribly magic- hating Dursleys. She turned and gave Harry a hug goodbye. Ron grasped his hand, and Ginny gave him a long kiss. She saw Harry note with pleasure the Dursleys' wariness of Ginny.   
  
After embracing Ginny, she turned to Ron. "I'll see you soon."   
  
"Not as soon as I would like," he murmured back. He left a gentle kiss on her lips before his family departed.   
  
"Who was that, Hermione?" Her mother asked fondly.   
  
"Ron, you remember him," she said as they left. "You met him, years ago in Diagon Alley…"   
  
End of Story   
  
That's all, folks. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, this is your last chance to review!! Or, as far as I've planned it is. So review please. Thank you. I enjoyed writing and reading your reviews. Review so I can enjoy reading them some more. I'm done now, really.   
  
P.S. (I think that's kind of an oxymoron, don't you? I mean, think about it) Lyra Silvertongue, a.k.a. Sarah, the anonymous seventh year's name was all for you. The A. stands for Anonymous. Literally. 


End file.
